


A Fluid Heart

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Monogamy, boundshipping - Freeform, dem poly feelz, eventual polyexclusive relationship, fragileshipping, trapshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Yugi and Bakura are dating, leaving their other halves feeling left out.
Relationships: Atem/ Theif King Bakura/ Yugi Muto/ Bakura Ryou, Atem/Bakura Ryou, Thief King Bakura & Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 95
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might not be done w/Our Second Chances, but I have a stack of finished fics I can post. I wrote this b/c I got on a trapshipping kick in my heart but...there's not much to read, so I had to write the fic myself. Enjoy~

Yugi snuck them in through the kitchen. His and Bakura's date had ran late, and he didn't want to wake Atem. Bakura tugged at Yugi's leather vest, pulling their bodies together. Yugi reached for Bakura's hair and tangled his fingers into the white chaos. Bakura lidded his eyes and parted his lips, signalling Yugi to kiss him. 

"I had a nice night," Yugi whispered as he brushed his cheek against Bakura's.

"Then let's do this again." Bakura returned Yugi's nuzzling, tracing his nose along Yugi's jawline. 

"Next Saturday?" Yugi slid his free hand to the small of Bakura's back.

Bakura nodded, brushing his nose up Yugi's cheekbone.

"Great... Goodnight, Bakura." Yugi eased his lips against Bakura's. 

He latched onto Bakura's bottom lip. The whimper escaping Bakura was delectable. Yugi dabbed the tip of his tongue along Bakura's bottom lip, and Bakura greeted Yugi's tongue with his own. Sighing, Yugi deepened the kiss. He pressed Bakura against the counter, pinning Bakura's hips and pressing against them.

Bakura hitched, already hard. Yugi eased their bodies together as they kissed, working them both to a breathless frenzy. Just as Yugi's fingers slid from Bakura's back and fumbled for the button of Bakura's pants—the kitchen light burst to life with a click. 

Yugi pushed himself away, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry." Atem winced. "I didn't realize you were home." 

"Yeah...um, yeah. Sorry. I was trying not to wake you." 

"I couldn't sleep anyway." Atem shrugged.

"Heh, this is awkward. Time to bail." Bakura winked at them both before disappearing out the door. 

"I'm so sorry." Atem shook his head, his blush bright against his warm complexion. 

"Don't feel bad." Yugi scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and still flustered. "Er...eh, want some chamomile tea? Always helps me sleep." 

"I can make it." Atem rushed to the kettle before Yugi could reach it. "So... I take it your date went well?" 

"Yeah." Yugi giggled. "We have more in common than I would have ever guessed. We're going out again next week." 

"Oh that… That's wonderful." Atem smiled.

Yugi's face fell. He knew Atem better than anyone in the world. The smile was fake.

"You know, if you don't think I should be with Bakura. We can talk about it," Yugi said. "I know he did awful things in the past and—" 

"No, no, no." Atem shook his head. "It's not that. I saw his Weighing, I know…" Atem sighed, lowering his head. "I've seen his heart. It was a good heart. You deserve a heart that strong." 

"Then why do you look upset?" 

"I'm tired. Sorry if it's coming off as upset." 

"Okay…" Yugi pulled Atem into a hug, heart racing as their chests pressed flushed together. "But if it's ever more, talk to me, okay?" 

"Of course, Aibou." Atem cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand.

Yugi closed his eyes and pressed into the gesture. He relaxed his lips, exhaling open-mouthed, longing for Atem to bridge the gap between them. 

"Sorry." Atem jerked away.

Yugi opened his mouth, wanting to explain how he didn't mind—how he wanted more—how his heart was a fluid thing that could fill many containers. But the kettle whistled and Atem focused on their tea and Yugi wasn't sure how to explain himself, so he accepted a tea cup and sat at the table. 

"So where'd you go?" Atem asked to make small talk. 

"Steak house and then the video arcade." Yugi flashed the toy ring on his finger. "Bakura has a matching one." 

"Well that escalated quickly." Atem rested his cheek in his hand. His smile was sincere but also melancholy. 

"Don't worry, neither of us got down on one knee." Yugi set his hand near his tea cup, staring at the ring to avoid Atem's garnet colored eyes. 

“I’m not worried.” Atem sighed and stared at the refrigerator. 

“Well...it’s late.” Yugi took a sip from his cup. It was all but full and too hot to chug, so he held it as he stood. “I think I’ll going to turn in.” 

“Sweet dreams.” Atem offered another sad smile. 

Yugi walked past him as he left. He stopped and rested his free hand on Atem’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight, partner,” Yugi whispered before going up to his bedroom. 

They’d bought the house together after Atem and Bakura returned. Yugi remembered how excited he and Atem were. Atem was back and in his own body. They had a chance to hang out with everyone _at the same time_ without one or the other being in charge with “the vessel.” 

And they did have fun. They went to tournaments and to the amusement park and played games until dawn. Yugi always assumed they’d kiss, sooner or later, but the transition from friends to lovers never happened. Every time Yugi leaned in to kiss Atem he’d freeze then mutter an excuse to back away. 

Yugi set his tea on his nightstand and held the back of his head as he leaned against the pillow. When Yugi really thought about it—late at night, when he couldn’t distract his thoughts with games or friends—Yugi admitted he was afraid. He had the same problem with Jonouchi, Ryou, and Anzu. They were _so close_ , _such good friends_ , Yugi couldn’t bear the thought of a romance fizzling out and then...them growing distant afterward. His friendships were too important to gamble with, so Yugi never bridged the gap. 

Bakura was different. Bakura was never their friend. Ryou, yes, Bakura, no. And Bakura was the sort who wouldn’t let a little thing like _being mortal enemies_ stop him from grabbing someone and kissing them if the mood took him, so when they kissed during the after party of the last Duel Monsters tournament, Yugi asked Bakura out. Two dates later, Yugi found himself more attached than was probably safe, and their third date wouldn’t help the problem. 

But Yugi’s heart was a fluid thing that could fill many containers, and none of Yugi’s feelings toward anyone else had faded no matter how much his affections for Bakura grew. Yugi groaned and rolled onto his stomach so he could bury his face in his pillow. Perhaps that’s why he’d end up with Bakura. At the end of the day—they were both greedy. 

Yugi spent the night tossing and turning. He thought about Bakura, and the way they’d kissed at the end of their date, and the look of hurt in Atem’s eyes, and how Yugi felt Atem’s hurt as if it were his own, but if Atem wouldn’t talk to him, how could he help? Yugi sighed. Checking the clock, it was 7:00 in the morning. Going to sleep was useless, so Yugi showered, dressed, and walked to a coffee shop to grab a cappuccino and pastry. 

“Morning, Yugi!” Ryou waved from the back of the coffee shop lobby. 

“Hey Ryou!” Yugi waved back and wove through the tables and chairs to sit with Ryou. “I’m shocked to see you awake this early in the morning.” 

“It’s more late than early.” Ryou flashed a sheepish grin. 

“Uh-oh. Were you up all night working on Monster World stuff?” 

“Mmmmmaybe—” Ryou sang. “Figured I should get a snack before I turn in for the night.” 

“What’s the new campaign?” 

“Mermaids.” 

“That sounds nice.” Yugi nodded. 

“Oh no, Yugi. I’m not talking about the pretty things. These are the man-eating horrors of the deep sort of mermaids. You know, the real ones.” 

“I should have known.” Yugi laughed. 

“Actually…” Ryou licked glaze off his lips. “Bakura will be there when I play. Maybe you should join us?” 

“Oh...yeah…” Yugi blushed. 

"I heard Atem walked in on you last night. Must have been awkward." 

"Yeah." Yugi winced. "It wouldn't be so bad but... I don't know. I feel like he's upset, but he keeps insisting he's not. I wish he would talk to me. _Really_ talk to me." 

"Hmm... maybe it's not what you think? I can't imagine Atem out right lying to you." 

"No. He gives me fake smiles instead. Something's off, and I need to know. I can't stand the thought of doing something that would hurt our friendship." 

"Well." Ryou pressed his lips together in thought. "Would you like me to talk to him? Maybe he could open up to a neutral party more easily?" 

"Would you?" Yugi asked.

"I don't mind." Ryou shrugged.

"Thank you. I appreciate what you're doing." Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand from across the table. 

"Anything for you, Yugi." Ryou's cheeks softened to pink. 

Yugi chuckled, nervous. He released Ryou's hand before Ryou noticed it'd gone sweaty. 

"Thanks again, Ryou. I owe you a pastry next time I see you here." 

"You do know the way to my heart." Ryou flashed a coy smile before standing. "For now I better get some sleep. I'll swing by this afternoon to see if I can charm Atem into talking." 

Yugi waved goodbye. After Ryou left, he sighed and stared out the coffee shop windows, thinking how unfair it was...to only choose one puzzle piece when it took several to complete a picture. 

***

Ryou knocked on the back door leading into the kitchen—no one ever used the front door. He was met by a frustrated and flour-covered Atem. 

“H-hello,” Ryou stuttered, shocked by Atem’s appearance. He’d never seen him messy or frazzled before. 

“Hey, Ryou. I’m sorry, but Yugi isn’t here right now. He had to run to the store.” 

Ryou knew this because he texted Yugi before he arrived, told him to go to the store, and waited for him to leave before knocking on the door. 

“Is everything...all right?” Ryou asked. 

“Oh, this?” Atem pulled at his flour-caked apron. “I was trying to bake bread while Yugi was gone. It didn’t turn out like I planned.” 

“How unfortunate. Could I help? You know I love cooking.” 

“It’s fine.” Atem shook his head. 

“I’d like to wait for Yugi anyway, if that’s okay?" Ryou slipped into the kitchen and bee-lined for the mound of dough resting on the counter. Ryou poked at it. “There’s nothing wrong with this. You simply gave up too soon.” 

Ryou tied his hair up and washed his hands before adding more flour to the ball and kneading it. Atem stood behind Ryou, leaning over his shoulder and watching intently. 

“You make it look easy.”

“Practice. Here.” Ryou grabbed Atem’s hands and plunged them into the dough. 

“Is it okay to be this rough?” 

“Yup. It’s flour not a flower. Feel how it’s getting elastic and smooth? That’s good.”

Atem laughed at Ryou’s pun. Ryou grinned. It honestly reminded him of Bakura, and how much he loved wordplay as well. Ryou shook the distracting thoughts away and side stepped so he could find some plastic wrap. 

“We have to let it proof. Set it in the bowl and cover it.” 

Atem followed Ryou’s instructions and then looked at him, anticipating. 

“Now we wait.” Ryou shrugged. “You clean up the flour and I’ll make us tea.” 

“Okay.” Atem brushed the excess flour into the trash bin. 

“I could smell the orange zest and coriander,” Ryou said. 

“I wanted to make something that reminded me of home.” Atem shrugged. 

“Yugi will love it.” Ryou smiled. “Speaking of Yugi, how do you like being roommates instead of body mates?” 

“It’s great,” Atem said.

There was something flat in his tone, and Ryou realized why Yugi was worried. He set the tea cups on the counter and turned toward Atem. 

“You know...I think it can be lonely. Sometimes Bakura feels too far away even when we're sitting side by side." 

"Yes…you're right." Atem gestured toward Ryou. "There's flour on your cheek." 

"Ooops." Ryou wiped his face.

"Not there. Higher. Further back. Here." Atem reached up and brushed Ryou's cheekbone. Ryou gazed at Atem, his cheek warming beneath the unexpected touch. 

"Thank you." Ryou grinned. 

"No problem." 

They stood in each other's personal space, neither in a hurry to move. Ryou lowered his voice.

"You can talk to me about it. If you want to." 

"Sounds like you already understand. It's... lonely." Atem dropped his gaze. 

"What do you think about him dating Bakura of all people?" Ryou forced a laugh with the question, though his own chest was a little heavy. 

"They seem to get along really well," Atem said.

"I heard you accidentally walked in on them kissing goodnight. That must have been embarrassing." 

"Not really." Atem finished cleaning the counter. "We're roommates so it was bound to happen sooner or later." 

"Yeah, but with _Bakura_ ," Ryou fished for more details.

"What would you have done?" Atem asked. "You're Bakura's roommate, so it's only a matter of time before the same thing happens to you." 

"Oh dear, you're right. I suppose I'd...blush." A nervous giggle escaped Ryou as he thought about it.

Ryou's cheeks burned, but from the warm, bright swell of capersion instead of embarrassment. Yugi and Bakura would look so beautiful, smiles suppressed only by their lips kneading together, faces flushed with arousal and the first pitter patters of love making their hearts beat fast. Ryou fanned himself.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Atem rested a hand on Ryou's shoulder to show his concern. 

"Yes! Of course!" Ryou flashed a huge grin. 

_I'm just in unrequited hell with my other half and best friend. Don't mind me!_ Ryou thought to himself.

Then he realized the problem. Why Atem's eyes carried a bitter-sweet melancholy even when he tried to smile. Ryou sighed, gambling a little with his next words.

"Honestly? I've always had a bit of a crush on Yugi, and Bakura's my other half so we're oddly connected, so while I'm genuinely happy for both of them, I suppose I feel a little...left out?" Ryou upturned his pitch at the end, though it wasn't a question. Except, perhaps, the implied question _of and don't you feel the same_? 

"You understand." Atem's fingers sank a little deeper into Ryou's shoulders. 

"Of course I understand." Ryou placed his hand on top of Atem's for extra comfort.

"I thought I was being selfish." Atem sighed. 

"You're letting Yugi make his own choices. That's not selfish. We can't help how we feel." Ryou shook his head.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Atem twinned his arms around Ryou. 

"Hey," Ryou whispered as they hugged. "Maybe next Saturday when Yugi and Bakura go on their date we could hang out? It might be nice to be lonely with someone else nearby." 

"I'd like that." Atem smiled, and it finally reached his eyes.

"Great. For now, we better punch the dough." 

"Punch it?" Atem frowned.

"Yes." Ryou demonstrated.

"I didn't realize baking bread was so violent. Is this how you work out your frustrations after being polite all day long?" 

"Maybe." Ryou winked. 

"I've discovered your secret." Atem offered another sincere smile. 

" _Shh_. Don't let anyone else know." Ryou pressed his finger against Atem's lips. 

Atem started at the gesture, but then smirked behind it. Ryou's breath grew faint. He remembered their tea over steeping and rushed to their cups.

"I'm so sorry." Ryou bowed. "I'll remake it." 

"It's fine." Atem took a huge swig to prove his point.

"It'll be bitter," Ryou said.

"So's Bakura, and people like him pretty well."

Ryou laughed. He sipped his tea, winced, and dumped sugar in it to hide the bitter taste. 

"What about you?" Ryou asked.

"I try to stay out of his way. I know I'm not his favorite person." 

"I know Bakura likes to hold a grudge, but I think he blames Zorc more than anyone else. You should try to talk to him. You're both a lot alike."

"Us? Alike? That's hilarious." 

"It's true." Ryou checked the dough again to see how it was rising in the bowl after they'd punched it down. "You're both fierce, and protective, and passionate, and horribly stubborn." 

"I'm not as irrational as Bakura." Atem set his hand on his hip.

"But you're more spoiled than him." 

"I'm not spoiled." 

"You're a little spoiled." Ryou giggled.

"I didn't have a choice. I didn't ask to be born a pharaoh." 

"That's true." Ryou slid the bowl of dough toward Atem. 

"Do I get to punch it?" 

"Yes. Then we'll bake it.". 

By the time Yugi returned, the smell of fresh baked bread filled the kitchen. 

"Wow, it smells good in here." Yugi closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

Ryou and Atem exchanged a 'how dare he look so cute' glance with each other. 

"Atem baked it," Ryou said.

"Really?" Yugi smiled at Atem.

"Thought you might like it." Atem traced the rim of his empty tea cup.

"Do you have my monster manual?" Ryou asked. It was their excuse for Ryou's visit.

"Yes. I'll go get it." Yugi disappeared.

"So...next Saturday, right?" Ryou twirled the ends of his hair with his fingers. 

"Yeah. It'll be nice to do something instead of pace around the house," Atem said with a guilty smile.

"Exactly." Ryou laughed, a little embarrassed about how relatable Atem's statement was. 

"Before you go, take some bread. You and Bakura can share." The loaf was too hot to eat or slice, so Atem tore it as he tried to cut it in two equal chunks. He wrapped one of the slightly mangled halves in a clean kitchen towel.

"Thank you. It's going to be hard not to gobble it up myself before Bakura comes home." 

"Well…serves him right if you do." Atem laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll share." Ryou couldn't resist smelling the bread through the towel as he held it. 

"Here you go, Ryou." Yugi appeared with Ryou's monster manual.

"Thank you. I need to look up some of the Eldritch monsters for my latest campaign. I should go now that I have it." 

"I'll walk you down the block," Yugi offered. 

"Okay." Ryou turned toward Atem and bowed. "Thank you for the bread. It's going to be delicious." 

"Thanks for helping. I'll see you Saturday." 

A strange look crossed Yugi's face when Atem mentioned Saturday, but he didn't mention anything until they were outside.

"What did he mean by Saturday?" 

"He really doesn't mind you dating Bakura," Ryou said. "He just gets a little lonely while you're gone, so I suggested we hang out together this weekend." 

"If he's lonely why didn't ask Honda and Jonouchi to hang out with him? They'd always keep him company." 

_Because then he'd have to smile and pretend he wasn't pinning for his other half._ Ryou sighed, deciding on how to explain the problem to Yugi without outing himself or Atem.

"I know they would, and I'm sure he would have thought of that himself if I hadn't asked him first." Ryou frowned. "Is there a problem?" 

"Of course not." Yugi held both hands in front of him and shook his head. "I guess it just seems a little strange since you two have never hung out alone before." 

"True, but mostly because we're always hanging out with you, Yugi." 

"Good point." Yugi slumped his shoulders. "I am the one who went and got a boyfriend, and I stole your gaming partner at the same time. I'm sorry." 

"Nothing to be sorry about. I still game with Bakura. You and I still hang out. If anything, this has added a friend to my roaster, which is great." 

"You're right, and I'm glad." Yugi stopped as they reached the end of the block. "Hope you both have fun." 

"Same to you on your next date." Ryou gave Yugi a brief hug before crossing the street. "Enjoy your bread! Atem made it special just for you!" 

"Thanks for talking to him for me!" Yugi called from across the street.

"Always happy to help!" Ryou shouted back before rushing home to try Atem's bread. 

Bakura already stood in the kitchen, staring inside their fridge and frowning.

"Hey Bakura."

"Hey."

"Hungry?" 

"It's early, but I'm searching for a snack." Bakura shut the fridge door and leaned against it. "You know when you're craving something, but you're not sure what, but everything else is garbage because it's not The Thing?" 

"Yeah, that's the worst." Ryou unwrapped the bread. "What about some fresh baked bread?" 

"Is that what smells so good?" Bakura stole the loaf and sucked in a deep breath. 

"Atem baked it. He specifically said it was for both of us." 

"He wouldn't poison you." Bakura set the bread on the counter and grabbed a knife and butter. "But if he’s letting you share I guess that means he's not mad at me for kissing Yugi." 

"I'm pretty sure Atem knows people kiss at the end of dates." 

"Yugi thought he was upset." Bakura sliced the bread into four thick pieces and handed two to Ryou. 

"I talked to him today. He wasn't upset. He's afraid you don't like him, though." Ryou grabbed plates for them while Bakura laid the butter on the center of the table.

Bakura made a frustrated noise. "It's complicated. Let's just say Zorc was the real asshole, and I know if things get much more serious with Yugi I'm going to have to get used to hanging out with the friendship squad." 

"It's good to hear you say that." Ryou spread butter across his bread. 

"Trying to make Yugi choose between me and everyone else would be a real sleeze-ball move _and_ would get me dumped. Yugi isn't a pushover." 

"I know." Ryou sank his teeth into the fluffy slice of bread and moaned. "Damn this is good." 

"Yeah…" Bakura held a slice, but didn't bite into it.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Bakura—" 

"The coriander." Bakura exhaled. "My mom put dried coriander in her bread too. It's...nostalgic." 

"Atem said he wanted something to remind him of home."

"He did a good job." A soft, sad smile warmed Bakura's face.

"Well eat it, stupid. He wanted you to have some." 

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to saying dumb things like 'thank you' if I'm stuck dating Yugi, won't I?" Bakura fisted the corner of his eye. 

"Let's not get too carried away. People will start thinking I somehow possessed you." 

"You could stab me in the chest a few times and then we'll be even." Bakura finally managed a bite. "Damn. This _is_ good. Why the fuck is Yugi dating me when he has someone at home who can bake like this?" 

"In that case you should be dating me." Ryou laughed to cover up the twinge of seriousness to his voice. 

"You're not dumb enough to date me." Bakura sighed.

"Are you calling Yugi dumb?" 

"I never stabbed Yugi." 

Ryou touched the scar on his left hand.

"You were really fucked up in the Ring, and I've never tried to just pass it all on Zorc, but Bakura…" 

_I love you._

"I'm still right here. I could leave at any time, but I chose to be here." 

"Good thing to, coz you help remind me of what it's like to be human." Bakura gave him a sad smile, and it took everything Ryou had not to comfort him with a kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Atem wore too much gold. He scolded himself, but only removed one pendant before checking his hair for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

We’re just hanging out. This is just...friendly. This isn’t serious. There’s no reason to be nervous. 

Atem was glad he had a poker face that could save the world, because he was a mental wreck as he went downstairs in order to hear the door when Ryou knocked. 

“You look good.” Yugi eyed him up and down when he saw Atem. 

“So do you.” 

“Thanks.” Yugi dug the toe of his house slipper into the carpet. 

“Is it too much?” Atem asked. “I feel like I’m overdressed for a casual night of board games.” 

“I can’t believe you grabbed all those dusty old games from Grandpa’s shop.” Yugi laughed. 

“Ryou likes board games, so I thought that’s what we’d play.” 

“Have fun. Bakura and I are going to the club.” Yugi flung his arms around Atem in a goodbye hug. A soft coo escaped him. “You smell good too.” 

“So do you.” Atem’s eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in Yugi’s cologne-scented embrace. 

The first knock made them both jump backward. They exchanged a nervous giggle at each other before Yugi raced to the kitchen to answer the door. 

“Hey Bakura.” Yugi blushed. 

“Ryou told me to bring back the towel. I don’t know why he didn’t do it himself since he’s coming over as soon as he’s done getting ready.” 

Bakura waived the kitchen towel around like a streamer. He caught sight of Atem and, with a smirk, tossed the towel at Atem’s face. 

“Catch!” 

“You bastard.” Atem batted the towel away instead of catching it. 

“You’re pretty spruced up for a quiet gaming night.” Bakura wagged his eyebrows and licked his lips. 

“You know what, thanks for the towel after all. I’m going to shove it down your throat.” Atem stooped to pick up the cloth.

“Huh, so gagging’s your kink? I would have guessed exhibition myself, but hey—no shame.” Bakura winked. 

Atem wrung the towel in his hands, ready to strangle Bakura. 

“Bakura.” Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m being friendly!” Bakura threw his hands into the air. 

“Bakura,” Yugi repeated. 

“Oh fine, let’s go then. It’s not my fault he gets flustered so easily.” Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets and marched out the door. 

Yugi glanced over his shoulder and gave Atem an apologetic look. Atem assuaged Yugi’s concern with a broad smile and used the cloth like a kerchief as he waved goodbye. Yugi exhaled, the tension draining from his shoulders. He returned the wave and shut the door behind them. As soon as they were gone, Atem giggled, amused that Bakura’s idea of “being friendly” basically amounted to “clunky flirting.” 

Atem missed the distraction of their presence once they left. With nothing else to do, he paced around the kitchen until Ryou texted that he was on his way. Atem brewed tea and set out the shortbread he’d baked for the evening. Atem’s heart caught in his throat when he opened the door and saw Ryou. 

“Hi.” Atem stepped aside so Ryou could enter the kitchen. 

“Hello. How has your weekend been so far?” 

“Good,” Atem said on autopilot. “Yours?” 

“Good. I’m almost done with my campaign. All I have left to do is recheck everything for balance. You should play with us.” 

“I don’t know.” Atem hummed. “My RPGs with Bakura end badly.” 

“For Bakura.” Ryou snorted. 

“True.” Atem smirked. He gestured to the tea and shortbread sitting on the table. “I wanted to try more recipes.” 

“Thank you.” Ryou’s entire face lit up as he bit into one of the shortbread cookies. “So good.” 

Ryou’s moan made Atem’s lower stomach vibrate in a shocking, though pleasant, way. He sat down and distracted himself by pouring the tea. 

"I brought some board games," Atem said.

"Sounds fun." Ryou tapped the towel Atem set on the table. "I see Bakura returned it."

"Idiot," Atem muttered under his breath then jerked toward Ryou. "Not you—I meant Bakura." 

"I figured. What'd he do?" 

"Nothing. He was being himself." Atem sipped his tea. 

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Ryou smiled and propped his chin in his hand, forgetting about his cookies. Atem studied Ryou's face.

"You feel the same way about him as you do Yugi." 

Ryou blushed. He stared at his tea, nodding.

"Them dating must be hard on you. I'm sorry." Atem reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Ryou's.

"At least I have you to hang out with while they're out, right?" 

"Of course." Atem squeezed Ryou's hand. "Let's take the cookies into the living room and start a movie." 

"Yes, please."

They set up in the living room. A stack of board games rested on the coffee table. 

"I think you'll like this film." Atem grabbed the remote. "It's about an asylum inmate who murders his therapist."

"You don't mind horror movies?" Ryou asked. 

"They're not real, so I greatly prefer them over actual horrors," Atem said. 

"An excellent point." Ryou held his cookies in his lap as the movie began.

They watched in silence. Somehow they resettled and their arms brushed together. Atem gripped one of the throw pillows for something to hold onto. Not from the suspense of the movie, but the suspense of sitting so close to Ryou. As the credits rolled, Ryou picked their conversation back up.

"That was pretty good. I like when horror movies don't take themselves too seriously." Ryou turned toward Atem as the movie finished. "What did you think?" 

"The decapitation scene was pretty original," Atem somehow managed despite his dry throat. 

"I agree." Ryou smiled. "Thank you…we usually can't watch anything scary because of Jonouchi." 

"Perks of it being just the two of us." Atem grinned.

"Exactly…" 

They both leaned in, started, and jerked backward. Ryou grabbed Scrabble with both hands and held it between them.

"Want to play this one?" 

"Sure." Atem helped Ryou set up the game.

Atem focused on playing and not the nimble way Ryou held the tiles, or how his hair tumbled over his shoulders when he leaned over to spell out a word. Scrabble had none of the thrill of a Shadow Game. It hardly had the thrill of a Wednesday afternoon when you caught up on your laundry, but it was pleasant to sit next to Ryou and think of words to spell with their limited row of letters. Ryou's mouth twisted into a cute knot as he studied the board. His face lit up, making Atem's heartbeat quicken. 

"Perfect." 

Ryou used all his letters and the O from Atem's "orange" to spell "fellatio." 

"You're as bad as Bakura!" Atem burst into laughter.

"Excuse me, but it's worth 13 points," Ryou defended himself. 

Ryou's 13 point word—so innocent and harmless on the board but so vibrant and electrifying in Atem's mind—broke any remaining awkwardness between them. They lunged for the extra letters at the same time, building words together instead of taking turns. They giggled as dick, anal, lubrication, and suck filled the board. Then Atem spelled "kiss" and Ryou lifted his face. Their gazes locked together, and they both went for it at the same time.

Ryou held Atem's face and pushed him on top of the game board. Letters scattered across the carpet, but neither cared as their mouths molded together. Atem rested his hands on Ryou's hips. He hitched upward in desperation, dick throbbing as Ryou's weight pressed against his erection. Ryou reached between them, palming Atem's cock through his pants.

"Would you like to take this to your room?" 

"Yes…" Atem moaned and bucked against Ryou's touch.

Ryou snatched three last kisses before racing upstairs. They crashed onto the bed and tugged at each other’s shirts. Ryou’s fingers were as nimble with buttons as they were with Scrabble tiles. He had Atem out of his shirt well before Atem managed to pull Ryou’s two tops away, but Atem was first to lap against Ryou’s nipples. Ryou arched, pushing his chest toward Atem’s mouth. He tangled his fingers in Atem’s hair and pulled him away in order to lock their mouths together again. 

As they kissed, Ryou popped the button of Atem’s pants free, pulled the zipper, and shifted the fabric down Atem’s hips. He wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants as Ryou removed his own. When their bare skin met, Atem gasped in loud, continuous breaths. Each glide was soft and smooth. He was a king, he’d worn the finest linens and silks, but nothing could compare to the gentle caress of another body against his own. He slid a shaved leg up Ryou’s calves and thighs, exhaling at the sensation. Ryou sucked on Atem’s neck, making him whimper and squirm. Their cocks pressed together and shivers trailed from Atem’s groin and up his chest. 

“What do you use for lube?” Ryou asked against Atem’s throat before licking him and nibbling behind Atem’s ear. 

He couldn’t respond, his brain scrambled by all the nips, and touches, and the heat of their bodies, but he eventually managed to reach into his nightstand and pull out a bottle of baby oil. Ryou accepted the bottle and drizzled some on both their cocks. After kneading the oil into their skin, he held their shafts together and rocked back and forth. 

“Holy shit!” Atem cried out as he flung his head backward. 

Ryou closed his eyes, his expression serene as he concentrated on the feel of their frotting cocks. He lowered himself close enough to drag his lips across Atem’s. Ryou kept the movements of their hips slow and deliberate so they could savor each and every single pass. Atem panted through his nose. He wanted to keep his mouth against Ryou’s, but he was too short of breath. With a soft moan, he turned, offering his neck. Ryou trailed kisses across Atem’s skin and Atem gasped with a wide-opened mouth. 

When he could no longer stand it, Atem’s hands glided to Ryou’s hips and curved toward his ass. Atem gripped Ryou and bucked, needing more. Ryou sensed his impatience and rocked their bodies together faster. Small, shrill whimpers escaped him. Each thrust had Ryou moaning a little louder than the last. Ryou's mouth stretched wide, he called out, arched, and shuddered as his orgasm consumed him. 

After dropping onto Atem’s chest, Ryou re-adjusted his grip on Atem’s cock and fisted from base to tip. Atem squeezed Ryou’s ass more tightly and pressed his forehead against Ryou’s shoulder as he hitched into the movements. His body went on auto-pilot, moving, hitching, bucking, all while the thrill expanded until there was no more room inside him. Then, when he couldn’t hold the pleasure any longer, it poured out of him in a thick stream. 

It wasn’t until they’d caught their breath, laying in a tangle in his bed, that the full realization of what he’d done hit Atem. He bit his bottom lip while his brain processed the night’s events. Was this them throwing themselves at each other out of sheer loneliness? Was it so bad if that were the case? Atem glanced at Ryou. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow and calm. Atem didn’t think he was asleep, merely dozing to recover from the rush. Atem couldn’t help but tuck a strand of hair away from Ryou’s face. Ryou fluttered his eyes open and gave Atem a warm smile. 

Atem decided it was not bad for them to cling together, whether they were weathering out an emotional storm or if events merely presented an opportunity destiny hadn’t given them previously. 

“May I use your shower?” Ryou asked. 

“Of course.” Atem blushed as he realized how sticky they both were. 

“Thank you.” Ryou kissed Atem’s cheek before slipping out of bed. 

While Ryou showered, Atem wiped himself down and changed the sheets. He decided to jump into the shower himself once Ryou finished, though he was afraid Ryou might be gone by the time he returned. However, instead of disappearing, Ryou was tucked beneath the covers and waiting for Atem. 

“I hadn’t planned on spending the night, so I didn’t bring pajamas. Is that all right?” Ryou asked. 

“I don’t even own pajamas.” Atem crawled beneath the covers so he could lay beside Ryou, still marvelling in how soft their bodies felt when pressed together. 

“Um...this was unexpected, but nice,” Ryou said, tucking his face close to Atem’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad you didn’t leave afterward,” Atem said. 

“I figured we’d both want to snuggle.” Ryou ran his fingers along the swell of Atem’s bicep. 

Atem hummed, agreeing. He turned on his side so he could face Ryou. They exchanged a shy glance at one another. 

“Could...we do this again sometime?” Atem asked, his stomach boiling like a soup-pot left too long on a fire. 

“Would you like to go on a proper date next week?” Ryou blushed. 

“Yes.” Atem smiled. A date was exactly what he'd wanted.

“Okay.” Ryou mirrored the expression, curling a little closer. 

They lay side by side, enjoying the quiet and each other’s presence. Muffled giggles grew from the hallway outside. They heard a thump, and Bakura’s not-so-subtle cursing before Yugi’s not-so-subtle don't wake Atem. Ryou and Atem both pressed their hands to their mouths to muffle their giggles as several bumps and bangs echoed from Yugi’s room. They managed to stay quiet until Bakura’s high-pitched moans broke the silence—then they laughed out loud. 

***

Bakura only had a single drink at the club when they'd taken a break, but he felt drunk. He hated how Yugi affected him. He was giddy, and grinning, and bumped into something in the dark hall because he's been too focused on Yugi to see where he was going.

"Mother fucker!" Bakura shouted.

"Shhh, don't wake Atem," Yugi scolded. 

"I fucking stubbed my toe." 

"Will a kiss make you feel better?" Yugi lidded his eyes.

"Probably." Bakura stepped closer.

Yugi threaded his fingers into Bakura's hair and pulled him close. They crashed into the wall, then door, then clipped themselves against Yugi's dresser.

"When I'm covered in bruises tomorrow, I'm telling everyone you're kinky." 

"What tipped you off? The leather and spiked jewelry?" Yugi chuckled before biting Bakura's neck.

Bakura called out, jerking at the unexpected thrill of pleasure. They dropped to the floor with a thud. Giggling, they kissed on the floor, bucking against each other through their clothes. 

"Be quiet," Yugi whispered.

"Be less sexy." Bakura ripped off his shirt and puffed out his chest for Yugi to attack. 

Yugi bit Bakura's left nipple then sucked. Bakura grabbed Yugi's ass and bucked. The bites traveled from Bakura's chest to his neck. Bakura clawed at the back of Yugi's shirt. His breath grew ragged and harsh as Yugi devoured him with kisses and bites. 

"Get on the bed." Yugi popped the button of Bakura's pants.

Bakura scrambled from beneath him, stripping his clothes in a rush before belly flopping onto the mattress. Yugi undressed, grabbed the lube, and knelt beside Bakura. He ran his fingers over Bakura's scars, kissing them. Bakura parted his knees and shoved his ass into the air, offering himself to Yugi.

Yugi hummed and slipped a lubed finger into Bakura's asshole. Bakura rested his forehead against the sheets. His stomach trembled in anticipation. Yugi leaned forward, kissing the scars on Bakura’s shoulders. When he reached a certain one, Bakura grinned. 

“That one is from your other half,” Bakura panted. 

“Really?” Yugi asked. 

Bakura grunted. Because he didn’t want to ruin the mood, he didn’t mention the small burst on his back (with a larger, matching one on his chest) was the blast that killed him—when Atem used the Dark Magician to cast the coup de grace. He wasn’t bitter, though. Not at his death. The tragedy of his village, the way the royal court denied it even when he stood before them, the way Zorc manipulated them all, yes. He was still bitter and angry about all that. He would never stop hating each of those things. But Atem? They’d seen each other’s hearts during their weighing. Something about that made it...difficult...to hate Atem. And each new date with Yugi pulled Bakura’s heart a little further from the darkness, and now Bakura just wanted to date and kiss and be human for awhile. 

Yugi slipped in a second finger and Bakura pushed himself higher, arching and tossing his head high as he moaned. 

“Shhh…” Yugi whispered against the nape of his neck. 

Bakura grunted again. He could not shhh. Atem would have to buy headphones or enjoy the audio performance. 

Yugi slid his hand across Bakura’s stomach as he prepped him. His fingers meandered lower and teased Bakura’s hard cock. Bakura jerked forward and backward, enjoying Yugi’s fist clenched around him and his fingers stuffing into him. 

“Yu—Yuh—” Bakura gasped, close to coming. 

“Okay.” Yugi pulled back, coating his cock in lube and lining up. 

Bakura’s hands dug into the sheets as Yugi entered him. A bright burst of pleasure filled Bakura’s guts and stomach. Yugi slid backward and slammed in, making Bakura moan louder. This time there was no shhh whispered lovingly against his skin, only a small whimper from Yugi as he lost himself in Bakura’s heat. 

They panted together. The bed creaked with their rhythm. Bakura wanted to ask Yugi why he wasn’t telling the bed to shhh, but all he could manage was another choked attempt at Yugi’s name. Yugi’s hand wrapped around Bakura’s cock again. This time it was greasy with lube and slipped fast over Bakura’s erect flesh. Bakura’s thighs quivered, tight and aching. He climbed until the pleasure cracked like the snap of a whip, and he came all over Yugi’s bed. Yugi continued to pound into him, his breath rough and erotic to listen to. A few minutes later his thrust grew erratic and his nails scraped down Bakura’s sides as he came inside Bakura. They crashed beneath the covers together, asleep before either could think to shower.

In the morning, Bakura crept to the bathroom and wiped himself down before sneaking back to Yugi’s room. Only a puff of firecracker hair was visible from the sheets and blankets. Bakura dressed before leaning over Yugi and finding his cheek to kiss. 

“I’m going to sneak away before there’s awkward explaining to do.” 

“Mmm…” Yugi groaned. “Message me.” 

“Okay.” Bakura planted another kiss on Yugi’s face before climbing out the window to avoid seeing Atem. 

Bakura climbed the side of the building and jumped onto the sidewalk. 

“Busted.” Ryou laughed. 

“Ryou? What are you doing awake before noon?” Bakura glanced at Ryou, noticing Ryou’s clothes were also rumpled. 

“Same thing as you. Sneaking away before the roommate wakes up.” 

“Yugi isn’t waking up anytime soon.” Bakura grinned before the rest of Ryou’s implication hit him. “Wait a minute—” 

“Come on.” Ryou nudged Bakura in the direction of their apartment. “Let’s talk while we make our dashing escape.” 

“I thought last night was just a friendship thing,” Bakura said. 

“Yes, well so did I. Then things got friendly indeed.” 

“Oh. My. God Cards. You fucked the Pharaoh!” Bakura cackled as they walked home. 

“Shhh, not so loud Bakura. Can’t you go five minutes without being an embarrassment?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not embarrassed at all.” Bakura snickered. 

“We’re going on a real date next weekend.” Ryou blushed. 

“Good for you.” Bakura shrugged. 

“Really?” Ryou asked. “I thought you’d be—I don’t know—at least miffed. Him being your mortal enemy and all.” 

“We’ve died twice since then. The mortal enemy thing got passé. Also, I enjoy the irony of us fucking each other’s other...others?” 

“Yes, something like that.” Ryou laughed. 

“This will make Monster World campaigns much easier.” 

“Right? I’m so excited.” Ryou grinned. 

“When are you finishing the current campaign?” 

“Balancing. Then we just have to drag the other two over.” 

They reached their apartment. Ryou made a dash for the kitchen. 

“Want breakfast?” He called over his shoulder. 

“Sure. Gonna take a quick shower.” Bakura called as he wandered out of the kitchen.

In the bathroom, Bakura scrubbed himself beneath the steaming hot water. He never tired of hot showers and apple-scented shampoo. It was one of his favorite parts of modern life. After his shower, he walked into the kitchen wrapped in a towel like he always did. Ryou had bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee all sitting and waiting. 

“Damn, Ryou. Trying to reclaim the calories you burned?” 

“Don’t tease me. I’m in a good mood.” Ryou blushed again. “And don’t act like you’re not going to gobble it all up with me.” 

“I am.” Bakrua drowned his pancakes in syrup, giving Ryou a teasing stare as he licked syrup off his fingers. 

He always half-assed flirted with—everyone really. It was how he accidentally ended up kissing Yugi after a Duel Monsters Tournament. He never expected anyone to ever take him seriously, but Yugi had leaned in and lowered his eyes, and Bakura had acted on Yugi's cues. Now, sitting in a towel like he always did, licking his fingers like a slut like he always did, he noticed Ryou staring at him like he was the dessert to their already huge breakfast. 

Bakura wasn’t timid or shy, but his cheeks were hot. Ryou’s look was too raw, too bold. 

Bakura thought sex was suppose to make you satisfied, but here they were, after a joint walk-of-shame back to their place, with so much tension in the air that Bakura almost grabbed his inhaler...or grabbed Ryou. Right there, on the kitchen floor, spilled syrup spreading out in a thick, sticky pool— 

“Cheers!” Ryou toasted with his mug of coffee. 

“Yup.” Bakura mimicked the action, dragging his thoughts off the kitchen floor and to the extra bacon on his plate. Bakura snorted. “Between you and Atem, I’m going to get fat.” 

“You’re already sassy,” Ryou said. 

“Good point.” Bakura shoveled food into his mouth, replacing his lust for gluttony. “Delicious.” 

“Thank you.” Ryou picked at his own food slowly. 

They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, in which Yugi is angsty b/c he's just a strong, emotional person, and Bakura is way too mature (hey, he can be a good negotiator when he wants something. And the something he wants just happens to be "crushed by three other men")

“Mine.” Bakura stole a french fry. 

“Stop it.” Yugi smacked his hand, laughing. 

“Mine.” Bakura grabbed Yugi’s milk shake and stole a sip. 

“Bastard.” Yugi held his burger with both hands as if to guard it. 

“I know better than to mess with your burger.” Bakura winked. 

“What are we doing tonight? We should have planned this date better.” 

“Let’s go straight home and get dessert.” 

“You’ve had half my milkshake already,” Yugi teased. 

“I want the other half.” Bakura sucked his own straw in a lewd manner. 

"You want my other half, do you?" 

Bakura choked on his soda. 

"Wait. Don't die. I've grown attached," Yugi said. 

"It'd be good bragging rights." Bakura thumped his chest to make his drink go down. "Bedding the King of Games and the former King of Egypt at one go." 

"Then _I_ could say I had the King of Thieves and the former King of Egypt." Yugi pointed at Bakura.

"It's a win for everyone." Bakura stole another fry. "Still…be a lot of work for you with two needy selfish bottoms in bed. Better find another top. Round things out." 

"Atem's not selfish. That's all you." Yugi snorted.

"So it's agreed that, because I'm so selfish, four would be best," Bakura continued.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll get right on arranging that." Yugi laughed, hoping Bakura mistook his hot cheeks for embarrassment and not arousal.

Yugi knew who _he'd_ choose as a fourth in their theoretical orgie. The self titled King of Table Top RPGs. Just the thought of all that white hair made Yugi shudder.

"See, your tone isn't serious at all." Bakura sighed. 

"Really? Is it not? Have you taught me the power of sarcasm?" 

"Damn, you're sexy when you're facetious. Come on. We don't need to go anywhere. Let's walk around and talk." 

"About orgies?" Yugi finished his burger and wiped his mouth with his napkin. 

"It's like friendship but everyone's naked." Bakura's nose wrinkled with amusement.

"You may have taught me about sarcasm, but you’re still pretty clueless about friendship, aren't you?" Yugi stood.

"I don't hate Atem." Bakura followed Yugi out of Burger World and onto the sidewalk.

"I guess not. You're joking about sleeping with him." Yugi laughed again, wondering how they even got onto this topic.

"Tell him," Bakura insisted.

"That you want to sleep with him?" Yugi's voice raised in pitch, his heart leaping into his throat.

"I meant that I don't hate him, but if you want to jump right to the propositions I'm sure his reaction will be hilarious." 

"Okay, I'll tell him, but we really need to change the subject. If I have crazy dreams about sex with Atem instead of you and call out his name in my sleep—it's 100% your fault." 

"Watching you have a sex dream would be cute." Bakura took Yugi's hand as they walked.

Yugi was already sexually flustered, and the handholding was making him romantically flustered as well.

"Hey Bakura?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Want to skip to dessert?" 

"Normally skipping to dessert is Ryou's move, but now that you mention it, something sweet sounds great right now." 

"Let's hurry—but be quiet. I don't want you to wake Atem." 

Bakura sighed. Yugi almost asked him what was wrong, but figured all the sex talk had gotten Bakura as hot and bothered as Yugi was. They raced home and Yugi pressed a finger on Bakura's mouth to remind him to be quiet before unlocking the door.

Bakura sucked Yugi's fingertip, maintaining eye contact in a way that went directly to Yugi's cock. He was so distracted, he almost didn't see Atem pressed against the counter. He and Ryou were covered in flour, as if they'd had a snowball fight. They were also twined together and kissing so hard it was a wonder either could breathe.

"If this is baking, I want to learn how to cook." Bakura whistled.

Ryou and Atem jerked away from each other, wiping their mouths.

"We were making cinnamon rolls," Atem told the floor.

"Looked like you were kneading Ryou's buns to me," Bakura snickered.

"You're home so early." Ryou brushed flour from his apron, but he was dusted in it so it didn't help. 

"Is that how you _baked bread_ last time?" Yugi snapped, unable to control his volume.

He felt betrayed. He knew he didn't have the right to, but it didn't make his heart hurt any less.

"No, we only talked last time we—but what does it matter?" Ryou looked at Yugi. 

"You know, maybe we should go back outside and—" Bakura reached for Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi side stepped.

"Ryou, I trusted you. You were supposed to make sure he wasn't upset, not seduce him!" Yugi's eyes burned.

"Yugi, that isn't fair." Atem stood in front of Ryou in his fierce, protective way that Yugi was all too familiar with.

And Yugi couldn't stand it.

"How could you?" His voice cracked.

"Yugi," Bakura landed both hands on his hips.

"I know I'm being irrational. Leave me alone." Yugi shoved Bakura's hands away and stormed out of the kitchen. He didn't want any of them to see him cry.

He crashed onto the couch, hugged a throw pillow, and wept into the fabric. He felt stupid for over reacting, but It was a reflex. Logic didn’t stop his chest from hurting. Reason didn’t slow the tears. He’d work through it eventually, but right now there was only raw emotion demanding the entirety of his attention. 

"Aibou?" Atem knelt in front of him a minute later.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi crashed into Atem's arms, dousing Atem's shirt with his tears. "I didn't mean to yell." 

"It's all right." Atem stroked his hair. "But why don't we talk about it?" 

"That's all I wanted." Yugi pulled away, smearing tears from his eyes. "To talk to you, but you wouldn't tell me what was upsetting you, and I was worried, so I asked Ryou to make sure you were okay." 

"Ah." Atem sat back, staring at the blank TV screen. "We did talk that day." 

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" 

"Tonight was our first real date." Atem rested both hands on his knees. "I supposed I should have told you, but you were so excited to see Bakura, and I wasn’t sure if Ryou and I were going to go on more dates, or if this was just…" 

"Just what?" Yugi finished drying his eyes, silently begging Atem to keep going.

"I don't know. Using each other as a distraction? Clinging to each other because you were already taken? We were more keeping each other company in your absence than anything else, but whenever we spend time together, we have so much fun that we want to do it again." Atem shrugged. 

"Wait…" Yugi clutched at his own, fluid heart through his shirt. "You mean…"

He didn't quite have the courage to say his hopes out loud.

"I mean we are both in love with you." Atem glanced at Yugi. His smile was queasy though sincere. "But Bakura is the one who asked you out. He made a move, and we were left behind feeling like love-struck cowards, and things…locked into place." 

"Atem, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" 

“I don’t know. The words always got stuck in my throat.” Atem shook his head. 

“Atem.” Yugi curled his arms around him, pressing their foreheads together.

*** 

"It's not fair." The second Atem ran after Yugi, Ryou buried his face in his apron, unable to stop the tears.

"Hey now." Bakura roped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close.

Having a willing source of comfort, Ryou clung tightly and hid in the crook of Bakura's neck.

"He could have dated either one of us himself, but he chose you and we accepted it. Now are we supposed to keep a chaperone around so Yugi doesn't get jealous?" 

"You know it's not going to be like that." Bakura gave Ryou a reassuring squeeze. "Those idiots are in there patching things up right now. Yugi was caught off guard. That's all." 

"When did you become good at comforting people?" Ryou glanced at Bakura.

"I don't know." Bakura shrugged.

"Thank you." 

"Ryou. I don't want to see you cry." Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead.

"Better not do that. Yugi will freak out." Ryou turned away. He was really afraid that he'd kiss Bakura if they didn't let go of each other, and it wouldn't be on the forehead.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if we checked on them and _they_ were making out?" Bakura glanced at the door leading into the living room.

"Not sure my heart could take it." Ryou sighed, dropping his forehead against Bakura's shoulder despite having to stoop to reach it.

"Still…want me to peek?" 

"You sound awfully excited about the idea of your boyfriend kissing my FWB." Ryou straightened and narrowed his eyes at Bakura. 

"Am I the only one who's figured out what the fuck's going on?" Bakura snorted at Ryou as if he couldn't be so dumb.

Ryou shook his head. He wasn't sure what Bakura was on about.

"It started when Atem saw Yugi and I kissing. He acted weird but wouldn't talk to Yugi—even though he talks to Yugi about _everything_. So Yugi gets _you_ to talk to Atem, but you end up sleeping together, and last week you couldn't stop staring me down like a plate of cream puffs. Now this week Yugi sees _you two_ kissing and freaks the fuck out." 

"Other than the fact that we're all very dramatic gay gaming nerds, where is this going?" 

"To the bedroom, I hope." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You morons need to stop pinning for each other and just grab what you want. We'll all have more fun." 

"Oh... _oh_! But you and Atem?"

"Why does everyone but me keep insisting I wouldn't—listen, I am greedy and vain and touch starved. I am all about this." Bakura gestured between him, Ryou, and the living room door. 

"Holy shit." Ryou dropped his hands to his side, in shock. "Could they be kissing?" 

"Let's cross our fingers and find out." Bakura tiptoed to the door and pushed it open. His face wrinkled in distaste. "Hugging? What the fuck? Will you goody twoshoes just kiss already!" 

"What?" Yugi jumped out of Atem's embrace. The guilty thoughts exposed in his expression. 

"Bakura, please, for one night be serious." Atem massaged his temples. 

"Ryou, I'm so sorry I yelled at you!" Yugi rushed around the coffee table so he could grab Ryou. 

"Yugi."

Ryou sighed in Yugi's embrace, instantly relaxing. His own arms coiled around Yugi's neck. He nuzzled below Yugi's jawline. He was about to bet everything in his heart on Bakura’s intuition, but—despite Bakura’s constant failures at ruling the world—Ryou did have faith in Bakura’s ability to read people. 

"R-Ryou?" Yugi's breath quickened.

"I'll forgive you, if you kiss me," Ryou murmured against Yugi's skin.

"I…" The shallow hitches of breath in Yugi’s chest bumped against Ryou's as they stood pressed together.

Bakura leaned in and whispered in Yugi's other ear. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to say hi to Atem." 

Yugi jerked his head to watch Bakura walk past, but Ryou held Yugi's face and guided it back to him. He wasn’t going to let Yugi awkwardly fumble out of Ryou’s offer. Yes or no. Ryou silently demanded an answer as he stared into Yugi’s eyes. 

"Ryou, if I kiss you, I won't be able to stop." Yugi's eyes were pleading, begging for Ryou to let go before Yugi could ruin everything, but Ryou smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to." 

***

Atem watched with his mouth ajar as Ryou snuggled against Yugi. Ryou's voice was sweeter than dates soaked in honey syrup as he asked Yugi to kiss him and Atem found himself leaning in…holding his breath...rooting for them, aching for Yugi to brush his lips against Ryou's lips.

"Hiya." Bakura plopped beside Atem, slinging his arm around Atem's shoulders.

"What are you up to?" Atem asked, his temper perhaps a little harsher than it should have been since Bakura was distracting him from the other two. 

"I'm seducing you." 

_Well at least he came right out and said it instead of hiding it behind bad sex puns._

"I am not into swinging." Atem removed Bakura's arm.

"Not what I had in mind." Bakura sounded offended, actually offended and not his usual mockery.

"I'm not a sex trophy." 

"Fair, but can _I_ still be a sex trophy?" Bakura pressed a hand to his heart. 

"You can be whatever you want, but _I_ like relationships—not orgies." 

"I'm free Wednesday afternoon, if you'd want to go to the zoo." 

"Are you asking me on a date?" 

"It was more like offering a date to you, but same difference." 

Somehow, Atem felt like he was losing an argument that wasn't really having. Especially when a soft _thud_ returned his attention toward Yugi and Ryou. Yugi had Ryou pinned against the wall as he kissed Ryou breathless, and Atem was somehow breathless with them.

Half his mind realized that he actually _did_ want an orgie, but the other half reminded himself that—though he liked the idea in _theory—_ the _actuality_ wouldn't be enjoyable unless there was a good deal of cuddling, sincerity, and tenderness...all the things that came about through relationships instead of desires. He wanted to kiss, and hold, and…

Atem's stomach sank a little as it hit him, hard, that Ryou was right. He was a lot like Bakura, greedy as a thief, simply for other things.

And Bakura had offered a date, hadn't he? It was even a nice date. Atem _wanted_ to go to the zoo, but it was something Yugi wouldn't have been interested in, so they never went, even as friends.

"Are you doing this for Yugi?" Atem asked, his lip trembling, his resolve disintegrating. 

"That's separate." Bakura held his hands up in a stop gesture. "You don't have to go out with me to ask Yugi out. But since it's pretty likely that we're _both_ going to be dating Yugi and Ryou, I thought I'd put a date _for us_ on the table." 

Atem glared at Bakura."You're being awfully mature about this. It’s freaking me out." 

Bakura leaned close. His eyes were bright, betraying a boyish and handsome excitement as he whispered.

"I’m actually having a great time right now. I'm _really_ touch starved and kinda obsessed with the idea of being dog-piled during movies, or sleepovers, and _yes_ in bed too, don't tell me you've never _considered_ it before." 

Yes. Atem was considering it at that very damn moment.

The addition of movies and random slumber parties sold Atem. Perhaps he could resist sex with three gorgeous men, but there was no way he was resisting group boyfriend sleepovers. He pressed his forehead against Bakura's, and when Bakura's breath hitched at the slight skin to skin contact, Atem understood how Yugi had grown so attached so quickly.

"Okay. Wednesday. 11AM. You pay for the zoo; I'll buy lunch." 

Bakura grinned. "Want to see a trick?" 

"Sure." 

Yugi and Ryou had stopped kissing but they were still pressed together, speaking in rushed, quiet tones. Atem tried to eavesdrop, but Bakura held out his palm to display one of Atem's gold rings.

"I should have known your trick was pickpocketing." Atem rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, but did you notice what I did?" 

"You know damn well where my eyes were." 

"Then pay attention this time and I'll show you. Sleight of hand is really easy." 

Bakura slipped the ring back onto Atem's finger and held Atem's hand, placing gentle, almost unnoticeable pressure on his wrist against his lapis and gold bangle. Atem's pulse quickened at the soft touch. 

"The pressure produces a sort of muscle memory. Then you just have to distract the mark even slightly." 

Bakura leaned close, staring Atem in the eyes. Atem never noticed before, but Bakura's eyes were the color of opals glistening in sunlight. Bakura smirked, dangling the bracelet in front of Atem before slipping it on his own wrist.

"You feel the object against your skin for a minute even when it's not there." 

"Pretty good, but you're not the only one who can steal things." Atem matched Bakura's smirk with one of his own.

"Oh ho! Bold little pharaoh. This isn't Duel Monsters. When it comes to theft, _I'm the King._ " 

"Bet I can still manage to steal something from you." 

"You're free to try." 

Atem plucked a kiss from Bakura, latching on as he pulled away for added friction. Bakura flushed.

"Okay... wasn't expecting anything that smooth. You have my respect." 

Atem pressed Bakura against the sofa cushions, whispering.

"King of Game, bitch." 

They both erupted into laughter. The sound of it brought Yugi and Ryou over to investigate. 

"Since you two seem to be getting along…" Yugi began.

"And we're all technically still on dates," Ryou added.

"Want to turn this into a double date and watch a movie?" Yugi finished. 

Bakura raised an eyebrow as if to tell Atem this was _exactly_ what he’d been after all along. He scooted half upright and Yugi curled against him while Ryou slipped between Atem and Yugi. 

“Can it be a horror movie?” Ryou batted his eyelashes. 

“Action movie,” Yugi said. 

“Watch Predator. It’s both.” Bakura stroked his fingers through Yugi’s hair. 

“Good idea.” Yugi grabbed the remote. 

Atem sighed and sank closer to everyone. He hoped Bakura was enjoying this as much as he was.

He also decided it was a perfect time to practice sleight of hand tricks and get his bracelet back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm sure I can get the next chapter of our second chances up by--
> 
> Editor: here are your copy edits :)
> 
> Me: Well okay then. 
> 
> So, what this means is, instead of a new chapter of Our Second Chances Thursday, we'll probably get chapter 5 of this (this this is done), and get chapter 6 next Monday to finish it, and hopefully next Thursday I'll have the next chapter of Our Second Chances done.

Bakura was comfortable enough to die happy, but by the end of the movie he was yawning. He hoped they could pull the mattresses of both beds to the floor and pass out together, but Ryou patted Bakura’s thigh.

“It’s late, will you walk home with me? I’m a little nervous going alone.”

Ryou and Yugi had been whispering a lot after kissing, and Bakura figured sleeping arrangements had already been made, so he let another yawn slip from his mouth and nodded “yes” to show Ryou’d he was ready to go. While Ryou and Yugi kissed goodbye, Bakura gave Atem a brief, but sensuous goodnight kiss of his own, placing the bangle around Atem’s wrist.

“Thanks,” Atem muttered.

"Keep practicing and maybe next time we watch a movie, you'll be good enough to get it back on your own."

Bakura kissed the stones glinting around Atem’s wrist and wandered to Yugi to say goodnight to him as well. Ryou winked and traded places with him. Ryou and Atem returned where they’d left off in the kitchen, so Bakura had some time to say goodbye.

“Oh man.” Yugi raked his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe this is all happening. I feel like I’m in a run-away stagecoach, but I’m _ecstatic_.”

“Good.” Bakura kissed Yugi’s lips. “Happy is a nice look on you.”

“Bakura, you’re the greatest.” Yugi’s eyes gleamed, so dark and purple they were almost painful to look at. Or maybe that was Bakura’s heart hurting as it veered toward something dangerously close to love.

“I know I am.” Bakura snorted a laugh.

“I mean it.” Yugi clutched Bakura’s shirt. “I can’t explain how happy I am right now.”

“Yugi.” Bakura cupped his face. Melting, he was fucking melting. Dammit. He shut his eyes and prepared to say something more honest than his usual jokes. “I really care about you, okay? I want you to be this happy all the time.”

Yugi flung his arms around Bakura’s neck and slid his tongue into Bakura’s mouth. Bakura exhaled through his nose, content to allow their mouths to talk without words. Words were stressful, but kisses allowed the tension to ebb from Bakura's shoulders. Yugi broke their kiss, nervous.

“So…I’m going to ask Atem to go out with me tomorrow night.”

“Message me Monday and tell me how it went. I’m sure you’re going to want to babble excitedly.” Bakura trailed kisses along Yugi’s jaw and up to his temple.

“And you're going out Wednesday? I thought I heard you asking him?”

“Yeah.” Bakura grinned at the thought of going to the zoo. He was hoping there would be a horse in the petting zoo. “But I made sure he knew that dating me wasn’t required to accept a date from you. Your relationship with each other is yours."

Yugi nodded. He grabbed Bakura in a bear hug, crushing him. Bakura drank it up like hennessy.

“I already miss you.” Yugi muttered against Bakura’s neck.

“Is Saturday still our night?” Bakura nuzzled Yugi’s hair.

“Yes.” Yugi kissed him. “Unless I can’t wait that long and come by to visit before then.”

“I think Ryou and I will both like that.”

“Speaking of, I better let you go before it gets any later.” Yugi gave him a final kiss. “Night.”

“Night.” Bakura stole an extra one for good measure.

Ryou and Atem had taken a break to talk, but they were back to qualifying for the Guiness Book of World Records for longest goodnight kiss. Bakura shouted across the room.

“Oi, Ryou! Don’t forget to breathe!”

Atem flipped them off, but Ryou did pull away a second later.

“Sorry.” Ryou wiped his mouth. “I’m ready to go when you are.”

Bakura held out his arm and Ryou accepted it. They waved to the other two and stepped into the mellow night air.

"Yugi's going to ask Atem out," Ryou said to get the inevitable conversation going.

"And I'm going out with him Wednesday," Bakura said.

"Then Monday I'll ask Yugi if he's free Wednesday. Oh goodness, we're going to need a calendar app for all these dates, won't we?"

"That's a pretty good idea." Bakura used his free hand to scratch his scalp. "I know we were going to all game together, but I think it might be a good idea if—"

"You're right," Ryou agreed before Bakura could finish. "It's tempting, but we really should see how we all do separately before we complicate things by smashing everyone together."

"Not that smashing together doesn't sound like the ultimate good time." Bakura tried to chuckle, but his heart was in the back of his throat. "But I really don't want to see you or Yugi hurt…" Bakura winced. "Or even Atem, so we should pace ourselves a little."

"Yes. That's what Yugi and I thought—when did you become good with relationships?"

"How do you know I wasn't always good with them?" Bakura shrugged. "I just never had any, so I didn't know."

"Well…that settles about everything…"

"Yeah." Bakura exhaled. This was all easy in his mind, but now that things were stitching together, Bakura's nerves were catching up with him.

"Except when we're going out?" Ryou pitched it like a question, like the damn fool thought there was a chance Bakura wouldn't leap at the opportunity to get closer to Ryou.

"What about we stay in pajamas all day tomorrow and paint shit?"

"You're really good at picking dates too. Bakura, what the fuck?" Ryou giggled, his blush was bad enough to see even with the yellow street lights.

"Learning to read someone is important when you want to defeat them." Bakura shrugged. "The fact that I can now read romantic situations was an unexpected bonus."

"This might... actually work." Ryou sighed.

"I hope so," Bakura said.

"You know, I've never heard you say that, not with real hope in your voice." Ryou squeezed Bakura's hand.

"I've never truly hoped for anything. Not since the fire."

They settled into the quiet as they rode the elevator to their floor. Bakura closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't believe he was opening himself up to devastation on all sides, but he hadn't ever wanted something this badly for himself before.

Vengeance, but vengeance was collective, for all of Kul Elna.

Love. Love was something Bakura decided he craved. Yugi had given him a taste of it, and he wanted more, and more, and more. Yes, even from his enemy. Atem's heart had shown bright like a jewel on the scale as it was weighed, and what thief wouldn't want to steal such a treasure?

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked as the elevator doors opened.

"It's a lot to take in."

"Yes. I keep see-sawing between nervous and excited." Ryou shut and locked their apartment door after they stepped inside. "Hey Bakura?"

"Yeah?" Bakura rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to shed himself of his sexy, but uncomfortable date clothes and into a pair of boxer briefs.

"I know our date technically doesn't start until morning but…" Ryou pitch rose, nervous. "Would you like to skip right to dessert?"

Bakura grinned. He'd called it earlier, Ryou was the type to jump right into the good part and save the meat and potatoes of affection for later. He didn't have time to say yes. His grin must have given him away because Ryou lunged for him.

Bakura hated being shorter than his former host—until that moment when Ryou dipped Bakura to deepen their kiss. Bakura relaxed in Ryou's arms, swept away and whimpering at the passionate way Ryou worked their mouths together. Ryou scooped Bakura into his arms and carried him.

"I'm fucking swooning." Bakura giggled as he held on.

"We haven't even begun." Ryou settled Bakura onto his bed and lay on top of him.

Their fingers wound into their hair. Bakura's cock grew hard as Ryou squirmed above him. When Ryou's kisses traveled across Bakura's chest, Bakura puffed his torso out to tempt Ryou to kiss him more. Ryou patted his side.

“Flip over, I want to spoil you a little.”

“I like being spoiled.” Bakrua flashed Ryou a hungry look before turning onto his stomach.

Ryou ran across his room and returned with three bottles.

“That’s a lot of lube.” Bakura snickered.

“Only one of these is lube.” Ryou smacked Bakrua’s ass.

“Then what’s the other—ah, nice…” Bakura sighed when Ryou’s slick hands kneaded into his shoulders.

The massage oil smelled similar to Ryou’s cologne, tea and fig, but it had a lavender layer. The oil soaked into Bakura’s skin, and Ryou added a second coat before working the knots out of Bakura’s back.

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for a long time now,” Ryou spoke in a quiet voice as he massaged Bakura’s back.

“You should have said something. You know I’m easy.”

“You joke too much.” Ryou nipped Bakura’s ear to punish him. “I could never tell if the flirting was playful or wishful.”

“Sometimes two things can be real. It’s how I cope.” Bakura snorted.

“Well, we’ll make up for lost time quickly.” Ryou switched bottles and slipped a finger into Bakura’s ass.

Bakura pushed himself up and hitched backward. His back felt warm and relaxed from Ryou’s hands kneading against him. It didn’t take long for Ryou to add a second finger and then slide his cock into Bakura.

“Ah!” Bakura bucked into each of Ryou’s thrusts.

“This won’t do. I want to face you.” Ryou slipped out.

Bakura flopped onto his back without argument, impacent for Ryou to get inside him. The only light in the room was from Ryou’s laptop sitting at a desk with his campaign on the monitor. The light made Ryou glow as he spread Bakura’s legs wide and re-entered. Bakura’s jaw tightened as the jolt spiked through his middle. Each thrust made Bakura’s stomach loop. The scent of massage oil, their bodies, their cologne, the fabric softener in Ryou’s sheets, all swirled around Bakura and made him lose all thoughts. He floated in a warm bath of sensation. Their breaths huffed in each other’s ears. The oil and sweat made his skin itch, but he couldn’t bother with it because of the way Ryou stabbed through him and made him call out. Bakura did, however, brush a long strand of hair away from his face because it tickled his nose.

“Sorry.” Ryou tossed his hair over his shoulder, but half the waterfall of white slid onto Bakura’s chest again as they rocked together.

Bakura grunted, focused on their movement. Ryou pressed their chests together and roped his arms around Bakura’s neck. They were so close that it was frightening, but Bakura could only whine in pleasure, and hide in the swirl of smells and heat, and slip his hand between their bodies so he could squeeze himself. Their noises and movements became rushed. Everything swooped together, condensing to a point, and then...exploding.

By the time Bakura’s senses returned to him, he realized Ryou was also gasping for breath, as drenched and as satisfied as Bakura.

“That was...lovely…” Ryou exhaled.

Bakura snorted laughter. Lovely. Yes. Bakura would have chosen a more flashy descriptor, but Ryou’s served its purpose.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Ryou kissed Bakura’s cheek.

“No.” Bakura trapped Ryou with both arms and legs. “Lay here.”

“We’re sticky.” Ryou giggled.

“Nap first.” Bakura nuzzled Ryou’s chest.

“You’re washing the sheets.” Ryou sighed as he sank against Bakura again.

“ _Ngh_ ,” Bakrua grunted. Neither a yes nor a no, but he probably would. Ryou could get adamant about something when the mood took him, but it was worth it to have Ryou settle on Bakura’s chest, crushing him as they fell asleep.

***

Yugi saw Ryou and Bakura out the door. He almost wished they stayed. Yugi’s heart hammered in his chest so hard he couldn’t breath, and Ryou and Bakura leaving made all the events of the night a little _too real_.

“My cinnamon rolls.” Atem rushed into the kitchen.

He grabbed a bowl full of dough and used a rolling pin to spread it out across the counter. Atem grabbed another bowl and sprinkled the cinnamon filling on top before rolling it into a log and slicing it.

“So you like cooking?” Yugi asked. He felt stupid asking something so obvious, but needed some sort of ice breaker after all the emotional tension.

“I’m getting really good at it.” Atem grinned...his smile softened. “I like making things I know you’ll enjoy.”

“Um…” Yugi’s face burned. “I’m sorry again for earlier—”

“Don’t apologize.” Atem held up a finger. “It worked out well for all of us, don’t you think?”

“Would...would you like to go out tomorrow?” Yugi’s throat closed the second he asked the question.

“It’s about time you asked.” Atem grabbed Yugi and pulled him closer. They laughed, bumping noses. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know, my brain is fried.” Yugi ghosted his lips across Atem’s.

“We can go to a Duel cafe and play Duel Monsters.”

“Okay.” Yugi nodded. “I...I guess I should let you finish those.”

“I can sit them in the fridge overnight.” Atem winked.

“What should we do instead?” Yugi asked.

Bakura would know what he’d meant. He would facetiously suggest something lurid and Yugi would pretend to consider it before they fumbled their way to the bedroom. Atem was more candid.

“Whatever you’d like.” He kissed Yugi’s nose.

It threw Yugi off his rhythm a little. He’d gotten used to a certain call and response, but of course Bakura liked to dance around the issue whereas Atem needed something more direct.

“I'd like to undress you,” Yugi said, holding his breath as he waited for Atem’s response.

The kitchen light flickered in Atem’s eyes as he studied Yugi. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in. Holding Atem’s face, Yugi pressed gentle kisses into his lips. Yugi restrained himself until, with a rough whimper, Atem gripped Yugi’s shoulders in order to deepen their kiss. Only then did Yugi kiss Atem like he truly wanted to, desperate, eager, joyful. He shoved Atem to the kitchen chair and dropped to his knees.

“Ai-Aibou.” Atem muttered while Yugi pulled Atem’s pants from his legs and kissed between his thighs.

“Atem,” Yugi whispered his name, happy to have it to whisper. There was a time he wouldn’t have known what to call out, and that made Yugi truly appreciate the ability to say it now.

“Gods.” Atem’s fingers gripped Yugi’s hair in a desperate attempt to hold onto something.

Yugi hummed, and nuzzled higher up Atem’s thighs. He dabbed his tongue along the curve of Atem’s balls, and Atem hitched and squealed as Yugi drew one in to suck. The way Atem bucked and moaned was delightful. He was almost as sensitive as Bakura, though more restrained on how loud he called out. Yugi kissed up Atem's shaft and rolled his tongue along the curve of Atem’s cockhead.

“Gods.” Atem tossed his head backward. He spread himself as far as he could in the kitchen chair and writhed beneath Yugi’s licks.

Yugi wrapped his lips around Atem’s shaft. Excitement rushed into his gut as he slid low. The melody of Atem’s cries, the enthusiastic way he hitched deeper into Yugi’s mouth, all showed how much Atem wanted Yugi to continue, and Yugi was far too happy despite his knees pressed into the hard floor and his lips burning with friction. He dropped his head, going deep, deep, deep with every thrust of his mouth.

Atem groaned in a low sultry tone. After only a few minutes, he tightened his grip on Yugi’s hair, gave Yugi's mouth a few strong pumps, and came. Yugi hummed as he pulled away, licking his lips. He felt as satisfied as Atem looked.

“Yugi,” Atem whispered as he slid to the floor. He could coil his arms around Yugi and embrace him.

“I love you,” Yugi whispered.

He could say it to Atem easily. They’d been together for so long, first in the same body through the Puzzle, then together as roommates. He loved Atem so much he felt like his ribs might crack.

“I love you too.” Atem kissed the side of Yugi’s neck before whispering in his ears. “Why don’t we trade places?”

Yugi swallowed, nodded. He slipped out of his pants before plopping into the chair. It was warm with Atem’s body heat, and Yugi squirmed. Atem kept his red-violet eyes locked on Yugi. Holding Yugi’s base, he dabbed his tongue up Yugi’s shaft. Yugi gasped. Atem was so sexy as he teased Yugi's cock that he couldn’t breath. A thin smirk spread across Atem’s face before he opened his mouth and swallowed Yugi to his base.

“ _Ngh!_ ” Yugi doubled over. The heat and wetness screamed along his eager nerves.

Atem bobbed his head. Yugi couldn't help wondering if he'd done this with Ryou before. The idea was wildly erotic to him—now that he knew he could also be with both of them—Yugi's breath hitched again. His hips eased up and down. Each motion sent tendrils of pleasure coursing through Yugi. Too soon his heartbeat whirled out of control as his body tensed.

"Atem...Atem...Atem! Atem! _Other-me!_ " Yugi's body folded forward as his orgasm crashed through him.

He slipped out of the chair and into Atem's arms. They both giggled when they realized they were half naked and on the floor.

"Let me shower and put the sweet rolls in the fridge, and I'll meet you in your room in twenty minutes." Atem crushed Yugi in a hug.

"I'm never letting you sleep in your own bed again—unless you're on a date with someone else that night and you want to be alone." Yugi laughed.

"Maybe even not then?" Atem grinned, looking rather hopeful.

"I guess we'll have to see how everyone gets along. We might have to purchase a bigger bed." Yugi giggled.

"King-of-Games sized?" Atem snickered to himself.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He wondered how Atem would take it if Yugi told him that he and Bakura were more alike than Atem probably realized.

***

Ryou woke up with a groan. On instinct, he reached for Bakura but felt only crumpled bedding. Ryou forced himself fully awake and looked around the room. It was bright and sunny outside, and Ryou heard voices from the kitchen.

It was a pleasant way to wake up, though Ryou was curious who Bakura was talking to, so he dressed and padded down the hallway. Ryou followed the fresh brewed smell of coffee to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Atem smiled when he saw Ryou walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Ryou threw his arms around Atem, surprised at _just how happy_ he was to see him.

"I baked the cinnamon rolls this morning and wanted to share them."

"Mmm…they're so good, Ryou." Bakura moaned and he licked frosting off his lips.

Atem bit his lower lip, visibly fascinated by the sight of a thoroughly fucked, moaning, and lip smacking Bakura. His hair was wrecked from the night before, and he only wore boxers as usual. Ryou pinched Atem's ass to get his attention out of the gutter and Atem squirmed in Ryou's embrace.

"Thank you for bringing them over," Ryou said.

"Want some coffee?" Bakura hitched his thumb behind him to the coffee pot to show Atem where it was.

"One cup sounds good. Then I should get back home before Yugi wakes up. I wanted to make him breakfast in bed."

"That's so sweet." Ryou fixed two cups, handing one to Atem and topping off Bakura's cup.

"Don't get me fired." Bakura laughed.

"Boyfriends don't get fired. They get dumped," Ryou said.

"Same difference." Bakura shrugged as he gulped his coffee and grabbed another roll.

"I can't imagine that happening. He really likes you." Atem shook his head.

"Well…" Bakura rubbed the side of his head, bashful and adorable. "Good."

"So what are your plans for the day?" Atem asked as he drank his coffee.

"This. We're going to be lazy all day long and play games." Ryou tried one of the cinnamon rolls, moaning as loudly as Bakura had.

"We're going to a dueling cafe."

"Not bad, but missing the added benefit of being half naked and barefoot." Bakura stretched and yawned.

"You're just lazy," Atem teased.

"Maybe so." Bakura crammed the last bit of sweet roll into his mouth.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I need to head back." Atem set down his cup. He gave Ryou a shy look. "Message you tomorrow?"

"Please do." Ryou stood to kiss him goodbye.

He glanced at Bakura. "See you Wednesday?"

Bakura shot Atem with his finger. After Ryou saw Atem out he returned to the kitchen for his last sweet roll.

"You nervous?" Ryou asked.

"Me? Nah. Never. I just... attacked his kingdom, killed his friends, tried to destroy the world, and then he murdered me. That's super not awkward to think about when you go on a date to the zoo with a guy."

"Why the zoo?" Ryou asked.

"I want to see a polar bear." Bakura toyed with his cup of coffee.

"Well, if you have fun... I wouldn't mind going once in a while." Ryou drew the outline of the nearest kitchen tile with his toe.

"Trying to get a second date, are you?" Bakura smirked.

"I'm having fun on this one so far." Ryou rested his chin in his hands and studied Bakura.

"Want to lay in bed and read manga?" Bakura asked.

"Of course I do. I'll race you!" Ryou jumped up from his chair and dashed down the hall with a cursing Bakura chasing him.

***

"So how'd your date with Atem go?" Yugi tossed a stone against the surface of the lake.

It skipped once before plunking beneath the surface. They'd eaten lunch and had somehow wandered over to the nearby park to end their date.

"Why don't you tell me?" Bakura tossed his own stone, making it skim the water seven times.

"I want to hear it from your point of view, not Atem's," Yugi said.

"Is that a trap? Is he already bored?" Bakura gathered a few more stones.

"No." Yugi giggled. "He was bubbling Wednesday when I saw him. It was wonderful, but did _you_ have fun?"

"Of course I had fun. It was the zoo."

"The zoo doesn't sound fun at all. It sounds like the school trips Anzu and I went on as children."

"You're spoiled because you live in the future, and maybe Atem grew up with pet baboons and gazelles, but neither of us had ever seen an ocelot or bear or salamander before."

"You're so old." Yugi teased. He grabbed another stone. "How are you so good at this?"

Bakura stood behind Yugi, pulling him close and holding his hand.

"Use your wrist...like this."

Yugi hummed at Bakura's obvious flirting. "You never really answered my question though, except to tell me that you really like animals."

"Animals are great. People are the problem." Bakura ran his thumb along the underside of Yugi's wrist. "It was a good time. I'm trying to think of something to do for a second date."

"So... I might have dueled Seto for a chance to borrow two horses at Seto's horse ranch for a day." Yugi tossed his stone and managed three skips.

"That rich bastard has a horse ranch?" Bakura snorted.

"I know you both rode in Egypt," Yugi said. "So if you want to go on Sunday, let me know and I'll cash in my prize."

"Damn, Yugi, wingman of the year." Bakura skipped another stone.

"I'm trying to be realistic, I really am, but... you two are getting along more than I ever imagined, and if we didn't have to always mix around our dates... I mean, that'd be nice, right?"

"Don't rush him, Yugi." Bakura ruffled Yugi's hair.

"I'm not. I'm just excited."

"Maybe it's a little exciting." Bakura grabbed Yugi's collar and pulled them face to face. "Y'know what else is exciting?"

"What?" Yugi lidded his eyes.

"Sex in public," Bakura whispered against Yugi's lips.

Yugi's cock twitched at the thought. Adrenaline rushed through him as he thought about getting caught, but Bakura was the Thief King, he was good at _not_ getting caught.

"You have a specific place in mind?" Yugi hitched his thumbs into Bakura's belt loops.

"That cusp of trees beside us is pretty dense." Bakura nudged his head.

Yugi glanced around. It was a slow day at the park. Not many people walking the trails. They hadn't seen anyone the entire time they skipped stones.

"Let's hurry."

Yugi dragged Bakura to the cluster of maple trees and brush. He licked his way into Bakura's mouth. With the added danger of getting caught, it didn't take long for Yugi's dick to get hard. He undid his pants enough to pull his cock from his boxers.

Bakura responded in an instant. He crashed to his knees and swallowed Yugi without preamble. Yugi leaned against a tree trunk, closing his eyes, but listening for footsteps. The only sounds were the wind rustling the maple leaves and Bakura's slurping.

Shivers raced up and down Yugi's spine. He gripped the back of Bakura's head and eased in and out of Bakura's mouth. Yugi held his breath, trying to be quiet, but the closer he drew to orgasm the more he whimpered until he couldn't take anymore and released.

After coming, he crashed to the ground and shoved Bakura onto his back. Yugi zipped his pants. Bakura snorted. His hair gathered leaves and dirt while he lay on the ground.

Yugi shifted lower and alternated between licking and kissing Bakura's cock. Once Bakura was twitching with impatience, Yugi sealed his lips over Bakura's hot flesh and slid his mouth up and down.

" _Ngh! Fuck…_ " Bakura bit the side of his hand to muffle his cries.

Yugi rolled his tongue up Bakura's shaft before sucking again. He had Bakura bucking before he braced his hands on the ground and used the leverage to suck Bakura to orgasm.

They caught their breath and pushed to sitting, Bakura buttoned his jeans, and Yugi helped pull the leaves out of Bakura's hair.

"That was nice." Yugi dusted his own hair to make sure no nothing fell into it while they fooled around.

"I have...fun, when we hang out." Bakura pulled at the grass, avoiding eye contact with Yugi.

"So do I." Yugi dropped his head in Bakura's lap, staring at the sky through the maple leaves.

He knew it was difficult—for Bakura to admit his feelings out loud—but it didn't matter. Yugi understood Bakura perfectly even without words, and Yugi felt the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Atem reclined on his bed, propped up by three large pillows. Across from him, Bakura sat cross legged, rambling about some game he’d played...Atem wasn’t listening. He couldn’t. He kept staring at Bakura’s mouth, and it made all the words Bakura said disappear into make-out day dreams. Bakura stopped, brow wrinkled in annoyance. Atem realized he’d been caught. 

“Huh?” Atem asked, hoping Bakura would repeat whatever question Atem had missed. 

“I said am I boring you?” Bakura raised an eyebrow, expression sarcastic as ever, but Atem had grown to appreciate it. 

“Not at all. Go on.” Atem readjusted against the pillows. 

“Well _then_ there was blood _everywhere_. I murdered _everyone_. They begged for mercy, but no pharaoh came to save them because he kept spacing out.” 

“Maybe I could hear you better if you weren’t so far away.” Atem crooked his finger to summon Bakura closer. 

“Oh, um, I’m actually pretty comfortable here.” Bakura picked at a thread on his shirt. 

“But all the pillows are over here,” Atem insisted. 

“You spoiled little king with your beds and your pillows. Sleep in the sand for a few nights. It’ll build character.” Bakura grinned. He stretched and yawned before checking his time on his cellphone. 

“Yes, it’s late.” Atem nodded to the phone. “You should stay over for the night.”

“I can’t.” Bakura stuffed his phone in his pocket and stood. 

“Bakura.” Atem jumped up and held Bakura’s wrist before he could escape. 

“Yeah, good night kiss.” Bakura leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Atem’s lips. 

Atem was having none of it. It’d been three months and Bakura hadn’t made a single move—which was comforting for the first few weeks, but now Atem was tired of leaving hints that Bakura continuously ignored. 

He slipped his hands up the back of Bakura’s shirt, resting them on his tailbone, and tugged their bodies together. Atem pushed his tongue into Bakura’s mouth. Bakura whimpered, pressing into the kiss at first, but when Atem broke for air, Bakura jerked away and walked backwards toward the door. 

“Anyway, g’ni—ah!” Bakura tripped over a giant marshmallon bean bag chair and crashed onto the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Atem giggled. 

“Yugi gave that to you, didn’t he?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Figured. I’m gonna limp home now.” Bakura dropped onto his back, groaning. 

“Bakura, do you like me?” Atem frowned.

Bakura flipped to his feet and dusted himself off. He gave Atem a strange look, brow wrinkled. 

“Of course I do. Why are you asking?” 

“Why won’t you spend the night?” 

“You wanted to go slow. I’m going slow,” Bakura snapped. 

“I wanted a _relationship_ ,” Atem re-emphasized. “You’ve more than proved this isn’t a one night stand.” 

“Why didn’t you just _say_ that then!” Bakura flung his shirt to the ground. “I can’t read your mind.”

“I’ve been leaving all kinds of hints!”

“No more than usual.” 

“Yes more than usual,” Atem insisted. 

“Yeah? Is this argument one of them?” 

“You dork.” Atem laughed as Bakura grabbed him and toppled them onto Atem’s bed. 

The scar on Bakura’s chest was a giant burst, much more pronounced than any of the other ones. Atem’s expression dropped into a frown. He reached out and traced the shape with his finger tips. 

“Yeah…” Bakura whispered. “It was always going to be a little more complicated with us, wasn’t it? Even me and Ryou had certain Ring-moments to smooth out the transition to lovers, but us…” 

“I’m sorry.” Atem shook his head. He reached around to Bakura’s back and felt the knot of scar tissue on the other side. 

“We could both say sorry until the end of time,” Bakura said. “But I’d rather kiss you instead.” 

Atem’s gaze rose from Bakura’s scar to his eyes. Both his hands shifted until he was holding Bakura’s face. Like his reflection in a mirror, Bakura’s eyes fluttered shut at the same time Atem’s did. They gravitated closer until their lips brushed together. Bakura grabbed the hem of Atem's shirt and broke their kiss only long enough to strip it from Atem's torso. The cartouche flashed as it readjusted on Atem's chest. Bakura rubbed his thumb along the engraved name, chuckling.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"A sliver of me—it was more Zorc than me but we were connected—tried to keep Yugi from getting this to you but Yugi owned Zorc's ass in the duel." 

"Don't underestimate Yugi. He'll...blow your mind?" Atem grinned. 

"I'm really glad things turned out this way. I have a feeling being a dark god isn't all it's cracked up to be." Bakura brought the cartouche to his lips and kissed Atem's name. 

The gesture went to Atem's heart and cock simultaneously. He held Bakura close, kissing the starburst scar on Bakura's chest repeatedly.

"You know, I did the same thing to Ryou's hand the other night." Bakura shared a sad, understanding smile with Atem. 

Atem guided their lips together. He kissed Bakura like he meant it, like he _really_ meant it, because he did, and Bakura sank into each kiss. As their mouths plied together, their hands wandered over their bodies and eventually reached each other's pants.

They slipped from the last of their clothes and huddled beneath the blanket in Atem's bed. They couldn't bother pausing their kisses, so they breathed hard through their nostrils, both too stubborn to break for air. Atem was the first one to lose control, hips bucking on their own. 

" _Ngh._ " Bakura grunted when their cocks nudged.

They writhed against each other, desperate for their skin to glide. It wasn't quite enough, but neither made any moves to take charge. Instead they frotted faster, harder, and more desperately. 

"Bakura. More," Atem whined after a few mins passed and neither of them had made a move. 

"Just because you were a king doesn't mean I'm going to do all the work." Bakura snickered and kissed Atem's neck. 

"Please." Atem moaned. 

"Dammit. where's the lube?" 

"Right there." Atem nudged his chin toward the bottle sitting in plain sight in the night stand beside them.

Bakura grabbed the lube and plopped onto his back. He coated his cock until it gleamed before beckoning Atem closer. He guided Atem on top of him in a straddle before slipping a finger up Atem's ass. Atem sucked in a breath, squeezing as Bakura finally gave him what he wanted and teased his prostate.

"See? You at least, have to do all the work this way." Bakura smirked as he prodded Atem. 

"Lazy." Atem teased, but whimpered when Bakura crooked his finger. 

"Am I?" Bakura asked.

"Efficient," Atem corrected, already panting.

"Ooh, I like that." Bakura purred and added a second finger. 

Atem braced his hands onto Bakura's chest. His nails curled into his skin, skimming the burst of scar tissue. Bakura continued pumping his fingers, working Atem into a frenzy before grabbing his hips and situating Atem over his cock. Atem’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his weight bore down Bakura’s length. 

“ _Ngh, thick_.” Atem gapsed. 

“W-when you’re ready.” Bakura shifted beneath Atem. 

Bakura’s chest rose and fell in rapid, shallow breaths, but his grip on Atem’s hips was delicate as he waited for Atem to make the first move. Atem wasn’t sure what to do with his own hands as he balanced on top of Bakura. He gripped Bakura’s forearms for both support and to have somewhere to put them. With the strength of his thighs and ass, Atem eased up and resettled in an experimental drop. Air huffed out of his and Bakura’s mouths and Atem circled his hips in slow, tentative sweeps. 

Sweat trickled down Atem’s back as he moved. His brow wrinkled as he focused on the pressure of being stuffed and the tingling pleasure permeating his entire body. Each time he lowered himself the breath escaped him in a loud huff, filling the room with noise and the sound of the box spring creaking. When he glanced at Bakura he saw a dopey, but affectionate, grin on Bakura’s face. It made Atem blush and smile in return. 

Who they were and what they were doing hit him all at once. Traces of disbelief still lingered in the back of his thoughts, but mostly he was simply happy that they had somehow made it to this point despite the long, even blood soaked, road. He must have been giving Bakura quite the look, because Bakura’s expression softened even more, as if he were caressing Atem ginergly with his gaze. 

Atem rolled his hips with a little more energy, humming and enjoying the sensation. Bakura’s right hand slipped from Atem’s hip. His fingers dragged across Atem’s brown belly and to his cock. Atem angled himself so he could nudge into Bakura’s touches, wanting them. Bakura’s palm was still slick with lube and he glided along Atem’s flesh without friction. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Atem closed his eyes. 

“Atem,” Bakura whispered, _acknowledging_ his name somehow as he spoke it. 

No longer a bitter laugh. No longer, _Pharaoh_ or a mocking _Mr. King_ , but Atem. No longer curses or threats. There were only their needy breaths, the creaking mattress, and their hearts pounding as they drew close at the same time. Atem whimpered; he couldn’t resist anymore. He bounced as fast as he could, riding Bakura like a warhorse. Bakura’s grip was possessive and confident as it tugged at Atem’s cock and Atem called out, coming. 

Bakura rolled them over so he could hover above Atem and thrust hard and fast, close to his own orgasm. His nose scrunched and his brow wrinkled in concentration. The silver hair clung around his face, and when he tossed his head back during his climax, Atem’s couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of him. Crashing on top of Atem’s chest, Bakrua allowed himself to become dead weight as he nuzzled into the crook of Atem’s neck. 

“I should take a shower,” Atem whispered. 

“In a minute,” Bakura muttered, clinging to Atem more fiercely. 

Atem knew it was a lie. Bakura had no intention of getting up until morning after a long, hard sleep, but Atem didn’t have the heart to move him. Besides, his weight crushing Atem’s chest felt calming, wonderful, he fell asleep with his fingers gracing up and down the curve of Bakura’s spine. 

***

Yugi snuck into the house. The kitchen was dark and quiet and so was the living room. Atem was probably asleep, but he told Yugi he liked it when Yugi said goodnight, so he snuck upstairs and to Atem’s room. He tried to be quiet, but the door hinge creaked as it swung inward. 

Bakura jumped up, hand reaching for a knife in a belt he wasn’t wearing, but he saw it was Yugi and the tension deflated from his body. 

“I’m sorry.” Yugi hid his face in both hands. “I didn’t realize you were staying over.” 

“I didn’t either, but now that you’re here, you gotta come snuggle.” Bakura tiptoed to Yugi, and slung his arms around him, nuzzling against the side of Yugi’s neck. 

“There isn’t enough room.” Yugi giggled. 

“Pull the mattresses to the floor. We’ll make them fit. Where’s Ryou?” 

“He should be home by now.” 

“Better text him. He won’t know I’m staying.” Bakura searched the floor until he found his pants. He fished out his phone and unlocked the screen with his thumbprint. 

“Bakura?” Atem mumbled from beneath the covers. 

“Yugi’s home,” Bakura said over his shoulder. 

“Yugi.” Atem yawned, rubbed his eyes, and he sat up. 

His hair was tousled something wonderful, and he was still rumpled from fooling around. He blushed, and wrapped a sheet around his waist, and stumbled half asleep to Yugi. 

“Hey.” Atem kissed Yugi’s cheek. 

“Hey.” Yugi wrapped both arms around Atem so he couldn’t escape. 

“How was your date with Ryou?” 

“As good as your and Bakura’s.” Yugi giggled. 

“Heh, yeah…” Atem squirmed out of Yugi’s hold. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Ryou’s taking an Uber over. I’m going to sit in the kitchen and wait for him.” Bakura grabbed the mattress and tugged it to the floor. “Right after we take care of this.” 

“Ryou’s coming over?” Atem glanced at Bakura hopefully. 

“Yup.” Bakura grinned, not shy at all about walking around naked and sweaty. 

“I should bake something. Oh gods, I should shower.” Atem rushed out of the room. 

"Help me with the mattress." Bakura tapped Yugi's shoulder as he passed.

"Don't you want a shower?" Yugi asked as they dragged his mattress into Atem's room and made the impromptu bed up for four people. 

"Ugh, I guess I better." Bakura marched out of the room.

One minute later, Yugi heard Atem and Bakura bickering. He laughed. Bakura ran back into the room, dripping wet.

"You're like a pet!" Yugi groaned as he fetched a towel to dry Bakura. 

Bakura responded by shaking his head and scattering droplets across the room. Yugi flung the towel over his head to stop him and wrestled him until enough of him was dry for him to slip into a pair of boxers and go downstairs to wait on Ryou. He jumped up and let Ryou inside before Yugi even heard the car pull to the curb. 

“Our first sleepover.” Ryou giggled as Bakura tackled him in a hug. 

“Hello again.” Yugi kissed Ryou’s cheek. 

“It wasn’t long, but I was already missing you, so this was a wanted surprise.” Ryou tugged Bakura up the stairs with Yugi following them. 

“Atem’s room,” Bakura said when Ryou paused in the hallway. 

“Hey.” Atem lay on his side, already beneath the blankets.

"Hello." Ryou plopped into bed next to him, still dragging Bakura.

Yugi fixed the blankets around them before pressing himself against Bakura's side. It was late, but he didn't want to fall asleep. From his spot on Bakura's chest, Yugi had the perfect view of everyone. He kept smiling as Atem and Ryou recounted their dates to each other. 

A light snore pulled their attention to Bakura. His mouth hung open, and one arm was slung over his head. His face was deceivingly angelic as he slept sandwiched between them.

"Is he seriously already asleep?" Atem raised his head to get a better look at Bakura.

"Sounds like it." Yugi kissed Bakura’s chest. 

“Isn’t it strange?” Atem grinned and reached over Ryou so he could brush a curl of ashen hair away from Bakura’s sleeping face. “He’s so comfortable with us that he fell asleep the moment we all laid down.” 

“Mmm…” Ryou hummed in agreement. “He never slept at all in the Ring. It’s really wonderful to see him this relaxed. This...human.” 

“All that drama, and you’re telling me Bakura just needed a nap?” Yugi snickered.

“If only we had known blow jobs and naps were the key to calming him the fuck down.” Ryou laughed. 

“We couldn’t even get Kaiba to land the blimp for medical emergencies. Do you think he would have paused the tournament for nap time?” Atem raised an eyebrow. 

“We could have gotten away with it.” Yugi shrugged. “There was no way he’d disqualify us. We had a god card.” 

“Good point.” Atem sighed and closed his eyes. 

Yugi could tell he was tired, but fighting the urge to sleep. Ryou nuzzled beneath his chin. 

“Will you make cinnamon rolls for breakfast in the morning?” 

“Of course.” Atem curled his arms around Ryou, sinking a little closer to sleep with the action. 

Yugi watched them for as long as he could, but his eyelids grew heavy and the next thing he knew, Bakura was hovering over him with a cinnamon roll beneath his nose. Yugi inhaled and reached for the sweet, but Bakura pulled it away. 

“Get your ass up and eat in the kitchen with everyone else.” 

“No. Sleep.” Yugi shoved his face into the pillow. 

"Then I'll eat this myself." 

Bakura had his mouth opened wide when Yugi yoinked the sweet roll from his hands.

"Damn, you've been hanging out with me too much. Stole that like a veteran thief." Bakura made a show of sucking his fingers clean. "There's more where that came from, but you have to go to the kitchen and get them yourself." 

Yugi reached out a hand and Bakura pulled him to his feet. The kitchen table was overloaded with stacks of Monster World manuals and character sheets. 

"I should have known this was a trap to play Monster World,” Yugi said. 

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're cute and good at kissing." Ryou gave Yugi such a sweet, polite smile that Yugi knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't play his best.

Grabbing another cinnamon roll, Yugi sandwiched himself between Atem and Ryou. He stole one of the character sheets and debated on if he wanted to be an elf or half elf. 

"I recommend you build at least three characters in advance." Ryou dusted crumbs from his shirt and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Are we going to play all of them at once?" Atem asked.

Bakura cackled. "No, you fool, he's planning on killing us." 

"Is it really going to be that hard?" Atem looked up from his character sheet.

"You've all played Dark Souls. I'm sure you'll be fine." Ryou waved away Atem's concern. 

"Dead. We're dead. Get gud quick coz we're already dead." Bakura grabbed half a dozen character sheets.

"Quit exaggerating. You'll psyche everyone out," Ryou lectured.

Yugi pursed his lips. He knew Ryou and decided to make up five characters in advance. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Yay!
> 
> And I have the next chapter of Our Second Chances finished. It needs glanced over, but should be ready by Thursday *finger guns* 
> 
> And next week while I'm waiting I'm trying to finish Our Second Chances, I'll start posting Serrucho (laddershipping v. tornshipping. Oh gee, guess who wins? lol)

"That was an exciting duel. I'm glad we all went to cheer for Jonouchi, but I still don't see why we couldn't have played Monster World for a few hours at Yugi and Atem's house." Ryou sighed. 

"Because it's 1AM." Bakura dropped his pants to the floor and crawled under the covers of Ryou's bed—which might as well be both their bed since Bakura hadn't slept on his own for months." 

"Exactly. We're already going to be tired in the morning. Might as well pull an all nighter and enjoy life while we have it." Ryou changed into proper pajamas before joining Bakura. 

"Ryou, I'm already falling asleep." Bakura tossed an arm around Ryou.

"You old geezer." Ryou giggled and cuddled closer. 

"You're not wrong." Bakura shrugged. His eyes were closed.

"Bakura." Ryou gripped Bakura's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Bakura popped his head up, awake and studying Ryou as he curled into Bakura's chest.

"I miss our boyfriends," Ryou muttered.

"Yeah. I miss them too." Bakura settled back against his pillow. He combed his fingers through Ryou's hair.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Ryou asked.

"Laying just like this in Yugi's bed and saying they miss us." Bakura grinned.

"You're probably right." Ryou smiled.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a freaking genius." 

"Okay. Who am I to argue against your brilliance?" Ryou chuckled again.

"Damn, we should have gone over there. I sleep better when we're all together." Bakura sighed.

"No Monster World and no sleep, what a bummer. But I'm glad I have you with me." Ryou pulled himself higher so he could kiss Bakura. 

***

"So we've been thinking." Yugi caged his hands together.

It was a week later and they all sat at the kitchen table finishing up dinner before they started gaming. Atem stacked the plates. His usual grin on his face. The grin he wore before pulling the winning card from his deck. 

"Thinking about me?" Bakura blew Yugi a quick kiss. .

"Partly. We want to turn Atem's old room into a game room and buy the biggest bed we can find for our bedroom." Yugi fidgeted with his cup. "We're hoping you'd like to sleep over on gaming nights." 

"We would very much like to." Ryou hummed, his smile too big for his face. 

"We already have the mattresses set up for tonight," Atem said.

A shock of uncharacteristic nervousness twisted Bakura's stomach. His mouth grew dry and he gulped the last of his tea. At this point they'd all slept with each other, and they'd all pilled in bed together a few times—but they had yet to pile into bed together _and sleep with each other_. It'd been something Bakura fantasized so much about, that hearing Atem so casually hint at it finally happening made Bakura's mind whirl. 

"Sound good to you?" Ryou rested his hand on Bakura's thigh.

"What was the question?" Bakura jumped at the touch, his skin hypersensitive.

"We're going to hang out for the rest of the night and well start the campaign tomorrow when we have more time to play," Ryou repeated.

"Yeah. Cool." Bakura nodded. 

He wasn't sure he heard the statement much better the second time, but he understood they were going to relax around the house, which was always Bakura's favorite sort of dates anyway. 

Atem and Yugi rushed to the KC3 gaming system in Yugi's living room. They played DM: Spirit World, which was a sort of Ehrgeiz only for Duel Monster cards. Ryou curled on one end of the sofa with a horror novel. Bakura lay on the opposite end, his feet in Ryou’s lap. He pretended to watch Atem and Yugi’s game, but daydreams of kissing kept distracting him. 

“Did you want a turn?” Atem held out a control pad toward Bakura. 

He shrugged and slinked between them. Yugi gave him a knowing, sleepy stare that sent shudders through Bakura. The control pad was warm with Atem’s body heat, who sat beside him the entire time. Bakura played on auto-pilot. The monotonous task of punching combos helped distract him for a few minutes, but then Yugi yawned and stretched. 

“If you’d rather watch a movie, we could.” Ryou licked his fingers and turned the page of his book. 

“Aren’t you reading?” Bakura asked. 

Ryou ignored him for half a minute before setting the book down. “Finished the chapter.” 

“Let’s watch…” Yugi pursed his lips in thought. “Zombie Land. It’s funny, but there are zombies.” 

Ryou smiled and nodded. Bakura ended up shuffled onto the couch between Atem and Ryou. He slumped his head onto Ryou’s shoulder. His mind screamed. How could the rest of them look so casual when Bakura was ready to jump out of his skin? Atem stretched over his lap and Bakura physically jumped, too sensitive for the touch. 

“Bakura, we haven’t even gotten to the jump scares yet.” Ryou laughed. 

“Ticklish,” Bakura muttered as an excuse. “Atem’s practically an entire pom-pom worth of hair.” 

Atem tossed his head back so his “pom-pom” smacked Bakura. 

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Bakura smirked, combing his hair through the spray. 

“Popcorn?” Yugi stood. 

“Yes, please.” Ryou nodded. 

“Sure,” Atem said. 

Bakura shrugged. His stomach was twisted in too many knots to want to eat anything. Ryou snuck away to help Yugi, leaving Atem and Bakura alone in the living room. Atem sat and positioned himself in Bakura’s lap. 

“Bakura? Are you nervous?” 

“Pfff...no.” Bakura glanced at the kitchen door to avoid Atem’s questioning gaze. 

“You’re tense and jumpy.” 

“Am not,” Bakura muttered. 

“Are you not?” Atem pinched the tops of Bakura’s shoulders, rubbing them. 

Bakura exhaled, relaxing a little. 

“That’s better…” Atem leaned closer, hoving his mouth close, but out of reach. 

“Maybe a little tense.” Bakura swung his gaze to Atem. His mouth pressed in a tight line. “What about you?” 

“I’m excited. We’ve wanted you both to spend the night like this for a long time.” 

_Like this_. As opposed to like the ways they spent the night before, after everyone was already worn out from their dates and—more or less—saited. Bakura’s nerves were so alive with tension that he was almost vibrating. It _was not_ helping that Atem leaned close and smirked at him. Bakura closed his eyes. He wanted to kiss too badly to think of a sarcastic reply. Atem teased Bakura’s lips with his finger and Bakura gasped. 

“I think we’re supposed to be watching a movie,” Atem said, a teasing confidence in his words. 

“Don’t you fucking dare kiss-tease me.” Bakura grabbed the back of Atem’s head and smashed their lips together. 

He sat back and sucked in a deep breath, eyes lidded as he stared at Atem. 

“I see you found a different snack for the movie.” Yugi plopped down beside them. 

“But we have popcorn if you’d like some.” Ryou sat on their other side. 

Atem grabbed Yugi’s bowl of popcorn and plopped so that he sat on the couch but dropped his legs over all three of them. He held the popcorn in his lap and Yugi reached for a handful while Ryou found the right move. Bakura settled against the cushions, soaking up the heat from Ryou to his left, Yugi to his right, and Atem’s legs warming his lap. 

He forgot about Atem’s erotic teasing as he watched the show. Although, watching the idiot protagonist lament about his desire to brush hair behind a girl’s ear gave him a very specific nostalgia of all the times he wanted to reach over and do the same to Ryou. So much so, that Bakura couldn’t resist the urge to do it as they finished the movie. Ryou turned his way afterward. The smile on Ryou's face brought all the nervousness back to Bakura’s guts. The credits scrolled along the screen and Atem stood and stretched. 

“Guess we should get ready for bed.” Atem winked before wandering up the stairs. 

“Wait for us.” Yugi hopped up and followed him. 

“Come here.” Ryou twined their fingers together. 

He pulled Bakura close and massaged their lips together. Bakrua closed his eyes, savoring the sweetness of Ryou’s kisses. By the time they pulled away, both their lips gleamed. 

“What was that for?” Bakura asked. 

“Because...I love you,” Ryou whispered. 

“Damn.” Bakura pressed their foreheads together. “I wasn’t expecting to hear that…” 

“You don’t have to say it back, but I wanted to say it. I’ve wanted to say it for awhile.” 

“I want to say it back...as soon as I can breathe.” Bakura’s breaths were shallow. 

“Bakura? Do you need your inhaler?” Ryou brushed Bakura’s bangs away from his face. 

Bakura shook his head no. His breaths were thin and forced, but he didn't think the inhaler would help.

“Is it...possible...to be so happy...you have a panic attack?” Bakura panted. He was gripping his chest now. 

“I think so. Do you want to lay down on the couch for a moment?” Ryou held both Bakura’s hands. 

“I just need some water.” Bakura stood and marched toward the kitchen. 

He pressed the glass of ice water to his forehead and focused on the shock of cold against his skin. He was stealing himself to go upstairs before Ryou ratted him out to the others, but Yugi crept into the kitchen before he had the chance. 

“You okay?” 

“Fine,” Bakura said. 

“Maybe we should—”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Say. Slow. Down. I don’t want to hear it.” Bakura sipped from his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Bakura, it’s okay.” Yugi coiled his arms around Bakura and rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder. “This is good. We don’t have to do anything else.” 

“Fuck you. Like literally. We’re going upstairs and we’re ripping off our clothes, and dammit I’ve waited a long time for this too.” 

“I know. I get it. You’re a sex god.” Yugi laughed. He stepped back and rubbed his shoulder. 

“You’re damn right I am.” Bakura flung off his shirt and slammed it to the floor to make his point. 

“You’re hilarious.” Yugi chuckled. 

“I’m okay.’ Bakura ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, knowing he’d have to be honest if they were going to do anything that night. “Ryou said he loved me, and I got overwhelmed.” 

“That’s sweet, you know. I mean how strongly you reacted.” 

“Ryou probably feels bad.” Bakura shook his head. 

“He’s worried about you.” 

“I’ll go show him I’m okay.” Bakura took another sip of water before abandoning the glass and going to find Ryou. 

“I’ll make sure the first time I say it, it’s three seconds before you come so you won’t even register it.” Yugi walked beside him. 

“Ha! That’s what I’m talking about.” 

Needing a second to collect himself, Bakura swung to the bathroom to brush his teeth as Yugi continued down the hallway. Bakura finished and splashed his face with cold water before heading to find the others. Being a thief, Bakura couldn’t resist sneaking toward Yugi’s room while avoiding the squeaking floor board. He pressed his back against the wall and listened as the others talked. 

“I have a plan,” Yugi whispered. 

“Let’s hear it,” Atem said. 

“When he enters the room, we’ll slam him against the mattress and work him over until he’s begging for it. Nothing slow, or gentle, or too love sick, just—bam—action. Bakura talks through action.” 

“It’s true.” Ryou’s voice was breathless and yearning. 

Bakura didn’t think they were starting yet. He couldn’t hear rustling, or the shifting of the mattress, or the needy breathing of hard kisses. They were talking, waiting for him to appear to get started. Ryou's reaction, the desire in his voice, was from anticipation.

“What’s too love sick? Because I’m a little love sick.” Atem giggled, his voice muffled as if he were hiding his face behind a pillow. 

_That son-of-a-bitch_ , Bakura mouthed as he listened. How dare Atem act all sauve and confident in front of Bakura but bubbly for Ryou and Yugi. Bakura had thought he was the only one freaking out, but they all sounded nervous as well as excited. 

For some reason, Atem admitting to being a little lovesick regenerated Bakrua’s faltering confidence. He backtracked and intentionally stepped on top of the creaky floorboard to announce his trek toward the bedroom. 

“Okay, I’m here, so the party is ready to star—”

Bakura’s words were cut when all three of them pulled him into the room and slammed him on top of the mattress. He heard Yugi suggest it, but he underestimated how forceful they’d be. All three of them jumped on top of him and ripped his pants and boxers away. They were already stripped. Bakura heard himself giggling. The air came quick and easy to his lungs as Atem bit his neck and Yugi tugged at his hair to tilt his head and kiss him. Meanwhile, Ryou nibbled up Bakura’s thighs. 

They’d skipped right to the good stuff because they knew tender words and caresses would, more likely than not, send Bakura into another panic. But they also trusted Bakrua to express himself with actions instead of words, so he slipped his tongue into Yugi’s mouth and kissed back until Yugi was the one gasping for breath. With each kiss he tried to let his feelings for Yugi bleed through and hoped Yugi understood: each twirl of Bakura's tongue was _I'm falling in love with you._

Next, he sat enough to hold Atem's face and ease their lips into delicate, malleable kisses. The sort of kisses that people exchanged beneath starlit skies in Autumn, or blooming, pink sakura trees in Spring. The sort of kisses you gave someone when you were a little lovesick for them. 

Finally he pulled Ryou close. He attacked Ryou with a barrage of quick, desperate kisses.

 _I love you too. I love you too. I love you too. Please don't stop saying it even if I freak out the first few times. I want to hear it._

"Bakura…" Ryou giggled against Bakura's lips, and he was so pink, flushed, and happy that Bakura was sure Ryou understood what he was saying. 

And there were hands caressing his back and more caressing his thighs. His palms slid down Ryou's shoulders before detouring to Yugi's stomach. For all Yugi's plan of them jumping in, no one knew exactly how to get started with so many bodies in one bed. They were all giddy to be together in a group after several months of separate relationship cultivation and platonic movie nights, that they could only kneel in a circle on top of two mattresses while kissing and touching themselves to a frenzy. 

Of course it was Yugi who broke out of it first and grabbed the lube. He pushed Bakura onto his ass, hiked Bakura’s right leg over his shoulder, and pumped two fingers into Bakura. Atem slipped behind Yugi to outline Yugi's shoulders in kisses and curved an arm around Yugi's belly. He gripped Yugi's cock and teased him with slow strokes. 

Watching Atem toy with Yugi so erotically and cocksure stabbed Bakura with unexpected arousal. Ryou pressing to Bakura's side and sucking on his neck only made Yugi's fingers that much more wonderful as they stretched him. 

"I'm ready," Bakura's voice was small and tight, but he couldn't help the needy, desperate tone. 

Atem whispered in Yugi's ear, and Yugi nodded. He pulled away and Atem took his place. He trailed kisses up Bakura's belly.

"Am I next?" Ryou glanced at Yugi, coy in the way only Ryou could be coy.

"Ryou." Yugi situated Ryou onto his lap.

Their lips glided together as Ryou hitched, trying to get friction and pressure to their rubbing cocks. Yugi added more lube to his fingers and snuck a single one into Ryou, gently probing and treating Ryou's prep like foreplay instead of the desperate rush he knew Bakura preferred. 

Meanwhile, Atem bit Bakura's chest as he made his dick slick as possible. He held his cock and pressed it just to Bakura's entrance. Bakura opened and clenched his muscles, trying to suck Atem into him. 

"Finally," Bakura teased.

"I've…never…actually" Atem blushed.

Bakura understood. He decided to help Atem by wrapping a leg around Atem's waist and pulling Atem into Bakura's body.

" _Ah_ …warm…" Atem moaned as the first rush of being inside someone stuck him. 

"Warm and tight and wanting to be stuffed." Bakura worked his hips to encourage Atem to slip in and out.

"Gods, Bakura—" Atem's face was already twisted with preorgasmic delirium. 

Bakura licked his lips, as hungry for the site of Atem's O-face as he was for his own orgasm. Bakura could have lain still and given Atem time to figure it all out, but fuck that. Bakura knew how to fuck and be was gonna make damn sure Atem didn't last past five minutes. 

Bakura eased his hips upward and clenched his muscles, giving Atem a tease of what he was in store for. Atem moaned, grabbing Bakura's shoulders so he could sink deeper into Bakura. Bakura spread his legs wider, grabbed Atem's ass, and bucked into each thrust. 

"Bakura!" Atem screamed as Bakura went wild. 

"That's right, fuck me harder!" Bakura bounced his hips, giving as good as he got. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god—" Atem shouted for only a minute or two then curled against Bakura's shoulder as he came.

When he slipped out, he moaned and dropped onto Bakura's chest to catch his breath. Beside them, Yugi sat fully sheathed inside Ryou who worked his hips in small, tight circles. They kept their fingers laced together and the sight of them was such a waring mix of romantic and erotic that Bakura wasn't sure what was throbbing more, his heart or his cock. 

"You're already finished?" Ryou asked in a breathless voice when he noticed them staring.

"No." Bakura shook his head with a grin. 

"Not quite." Atem kissed his way to Bakura's erection. 

He rolled his tongue around the tip of Bakura's cock. Bakura sucked in a breath and held it as Atem's licks slowed and shifted into kisses. Then Atem's lips slid down Bakura's shaft and Bakura was in Heaven. He had to be, there were angels all around him. 

Ryou didn't change his pace. He and Yugi kneaded their mouths together as Ryou circled his hips. Bakura's gaze kept shifting to them before swinging to Atem's lips wrapped around him. It was all too sexy. The desire punching Bakura in the gut overwhelmed him and his entire body froze as he came hard. 

He didn't have the strength to move. Bakura stared at the ceiling for a slow-moving, hazy minute simply breathing and allow the afterglow to wash through him. Atem leaned over him, cupping his face, and Bakura winked. He sat up, tilted his head toward Yugi and Ryou, and Atem nodded, understanding. They surrounded the other two. Bakura knelt behind Yugi and titled his head to the side. As he sucked on Yugi’s neck, Yugi's fingers dug deeper into Ryou's hips. Atem knelt behind Ryou. He slid his hands to Ryou's cock and stroked.

"Oh…yes please," Ryou half choked the words as Atem touched him. 

Bakura pinch and twisted Yugi's nipples while sucking on his neck. Yugi called out, his face drowned in pink, and his nipples stiff beneath Bakura's fingers. Ryou's hair bunched around his face as he leaned against Atem's chest while hitching faster. One hand reached forward and squeezed Yugi's shoulder while his other hand found Atem's hair and tugged as Atem stroked him. 

"Ah…ah...oh...gods..." Ryou's voice dropped to a soft gasp as he came.

Ryou fell backward and Atem guided him to the mattress. Their lips met, and they lost themselves to a string of kisses. A satisfied, but wound-up huff of breath escaped Yugi as he wiped sweat from his brow. Bakura pressed Yugi on his back next to Ryou and climbed on top of him. 

Slick and stretched from earlier, Bakura doused Yugi's cock with a final squirt of lube before sliding down his shaft. Yugi cried out as Bakura rocked his hips. His silver hair bounced as he moved and drops of sweat swerved down the beige scars maring his chest. Without warning, Yugi flipped them. They tumbled off of the mattress and ended on the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Atem rose up from Ryou’s mouth to check on them. 

“Great!” Yugi called. 

Bakura moaned. One leg was slung onto the bed. The other was bent, toes digging into the carpet. Yugi scooped his weight in and out of Bakura’s body. His tummy grinded against Bakura’s cock. Even after coming, the strikes to Bakura’s prostate were intense and coveted. Bakura grasped anything in reach. One hand planted on Yugi’s back, the other gripped a mix of sheets and Ryou’s hair. Yugi thrusted _hard_ , close to coming and impatient. Bakura could only lay back and wail in delirium as Yugi fucked him stupid. Yugi leaned close to Bakura’s ear. 

“Could I say it now? Would you even notice?” Yugi giggled even as he rammed into Bakura’s body. 

“ _Yuge! Yuge! Yuge!”_ Bakura screamed, reducing Yugi’s name to a single syllable to make it easier to call out at the peak of each thrust. 

He’d notice, if Yugi said it. He already knew Yugi wanted to say it because he was teasing about it. 

“Mmm…’Kura…” Yugi hummed, pushing deeper...harder—faster.

“Fuck!” 

“I—” 

“Yugi!” 

“Love—”

“Yugi!” 

“Fucking you—”

“Jackass!” Bakura slapped Yugi’s ass for the fake-out. 

Yugi laughed himself breathless. His thrusts slowed as his laughter pulled him back from the edge. Bakura was having none of it. He bucked his hips in rapid bursts and clenched around Yugi’s girth. 

“I do though...I do…” Yugi gasped, face rosey from effort. 

“I know.” Bakura wrapped his legs around Yugi’s waist and held him close. 

Yugi whimpered. His thrusts grew shallow, and his voice rang out like a bell as he came. Once they settled, Ryou and Atem pulled them onto the mattress. Bakura ended up on the edge with Ryou beside him. Yugi and Atem exchanged kisses and whispered little love yous quietly as if not to disturb Bakura, but he didn’t care when they said it to each other. He snorted, grinned, pressed his face close to Ryou’s arm. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I already know. Sleep first, shower in the morning.” Ryou chuckled. He pulled Bakura on top of his chest instead of at his side. 

“I love you too,” Bakura whispered against Ryou’s chest so he didn’t have to look in his eyes, but all the action managed to do was have him speak it directly to Ryou’s heart instead. 

“I told you…” Ryou’s fingers combed through Bakura’s hair. “I already know.” 

Bakura grunted. He still had to say it out loud. It was as important to say as to hear. One day, he might even be able to say it to them without his heart pounding...then again, perhaps not. 


End file.
